


golden dandelions

by kaisoomachine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Alternate Universe - 40s, Atheism, M/M, basically jongin protecting our precious baby kyungsoo, cool old men, i dont think there will be smut till the ksoo turn eighteen, jongin!34, kyungsoo!17, mention of war, stale red beret
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisoomachine/pseuds/kaisoomachine
Summary: Savaşın giderek yaklaşan ayak sesleri, pantolon askıları, ütülü gömlekler, pahalı arabalar, zehirlenmiş bedenler, eskimiş kırmızı beret, bunak herifin teki ve bunak herifin çok fena yanık olduğu körpe, naif delikanlı.





	1. 00- eskimiş kırmızı beret, cızırdayan gramofon ve ince yaralara ağlayan adamlar

**Author's Note:**

> wattpad üzerinde ilk yayımlanma tarihi: 180210

"Biraz daha, eğer biraz daha üstüme gelmeye devam edersen, yemin ederim ki evi terk ederim. Anladın mı beni bunamış herif? Evi. Terk. Ederim." Kyungsoo, çatık kaşlar altında yürek buran bir güzellikle dolmuş gözleriyle çıkıştığında Kim Jongin oturduğu koltuğa biraz daha yayılıp ellerini karnı üstünde birleştirdi, parmakları gevşek bir şekilde bir biri içinde yerlerini almıştı bile; umursamaz, vurdum duymaz ve kesinlikle dünyanın en tehlikeli hareketiydi bu, Kyungsoo biliyordu, çok çok iyi biliyordu üstelik.

Bunağın teki ile canı burnunda geçirdiği onca aydan sonra anlamıştı, eğer bu adam böyle bir tavır ile karşısında oturuyorsa tehlikedeydi, hay böyle işin çarkına tüm dünya tehlikedeydi sadece Kyungsoo değil.

Aralarında iki metre ya var ya yok mesafenin baş döndürücü çekiminden etkilenmemeye çalışarak dudaklarını düz bir çizgi haline getirdi, ayakta durmak her geçen saniye zor hale geliyor, sinir insafsız dalgalanmalar halinde durmadan, durmadan akıp geçiyordu bedeninden. Dizlerini birbirine bastırdı, böylece güçlü durabilecek odanın içine sinen loş havaya aldanmayacaktı. Çözülmesi gereken bir mesele varken ortamın loşluğu, Kim Jongin'in oturduğu bordo koktuk ve koltuğun hemen yanında, köşede kalan uzun gövdeli abajurun oda içine esrarengiz gölgeler karıştırarak yarattığı büyüleyici ortama kanmayacaktı, kanmaması gerekliydi.

Gramofondan yükselen cızırtılı tını yavaşça azalıp yerini bir başka şarkının girişi aldığında Jongin, başını sola eğdi ve alaycı bir gülüş takındı, tüm dünya ile alay ederdi bu adam zaten, utanmadan yapardı bunu. Kyungsoo bu gülüşten inanılmaz derecede nefret ettiğini ancak yine aynı gülüş için tüm  dünyayı yakacağını biliyordu çünkü bu bir nevi zehirlenmeydi, en nefret ettiği şey onun bir numaralı zayıflığı haline gelmişti ve biliyordu işte zehirlenmekti bu, gerçekten zehirlenmek.

O bir türlü büzülmeyen torba ağızlar haklıydı, Kim Jongin zehirlerdi adamı. İyi yönde mi kötü yönde mi henüz tam olarak bilen yoktu tabi, Kyungsoo kötü yönde olduğuna kalıbını basabilirdi ancak yüreği bu denli hızlı atıyor olmasaydı.

"Sana ne yaparsam yapayım, seni ne kadar zorlarsam zorlayayım bu evden,  _benden_  ayrılamayacağını ikimiz de biliyoruz, Kyungsoo. Çok iyi biliyoruz üstelik." Jongin yumuşakça, neredeyse gramofondan yükselen Frank Sinatra'nın sesine uyuyacak bir yumuşaklıkta söylediğinde Kyungsoo yumruklarını sıktı, tırnakları kısacık kesilmiş olmasaydı eğer avuç içindeki ince deride yırtıklar bırakırdı.

"Neden?" Dişleri sıkılıydı taş gibi, bunağın teki bunca zaman içindeki odalarda kimselere, Kyungsoo'nun kendine bile çaktırmadan yürümüş, aklının estiği yerlerde dolanmış, en olmadık kapıları açmıştı.

"Neden yapamayacağımı düşünüyorsun? Zayıf mıyım yoksa senin gözünde, buradan çıkıp gitmek için bile yüreği bulunmayan zayıf bir velet miyim?" Sinatra yavaşça ruhuna işlerken Kyungsoo sorduğu sorunun cevabından korktuğunu fark etti, inanılmaz derecede korktuğunu. Bedeni hafifçe titriyor, parmak uçlarında bulunan kan daha hayati noktalara çekiliyordu yavaştan, Kyungsoo bu durumun sinirden olduğuna inanmak isterdi ancak kendi kendini kandırmak konusunda hep kötü olmuştu, hatta en kötüsü olmuştu.

Ya eğer Kim Jongin, kalkıp bir korkak, zayıf bir velet olduğunu söylerse ne yapacaktı? Bununla yaşamaya, bu bilgi kırıntısı içindeki odaları apaçık bir üslupla talan ederken, çürütürken devam edebilir miydi?

"Hayır, hayır Kyungsoo... Seni birçok şey olarak görüyor olduğum doğru ancak asla, sana yemin ederim ki asla zayıf biri olarak görmedim." Duraksadı biraz, tam gözlerine bakıyordu Kyungsoo'nun, o alev alev yanan, kaynayan bal rengi gözleri ile tam gözlerine. "Asla da görmem, göremem sende bulunan o ışıl ışıl gücün, akıl almaz dayanıklılığın farkındayım."

"Öyleyse... Öyleyse neden? Neden çekip gidemeyeceğim fikrine kapılıyorsun? Neden... Hyung neden?" Jongin aralarındaki yaş farkına dikkat çekmek için değil de çaresizce, gerçekten çaresizce ne yapacağını bilmediği için kendinden büyük birinden yardım çağrısı istemek için kullandığı kelimeyi algılayınca omurgasını dikleştirdi. Gevşek oturuşundan hızlıca sıyrılıp bacak bacak üstüne attı, marifetli eller tarafından ütülenmiş koyu mavi pantolonun kırışması umurunda değilmiş gibi rahat gelişmiş bir hareketti bu. Sağ dirseğini bordo rengi koltuğun kol kısmına yasladı ve gösterişli bir yüzüğün yer edindiği sağ işaret parmağı ile üst dudağını ovaladı. Konuşmadı bir süre, Kyungsoo şekilli kaşlarını bükerek gelecek cevabı bekledi yüreği tam boğazına, yutkunmasını engellemek için mükemmel bir yere taşınmış gibi hissederek.

Sinatra ince yaralar için ağladı bir müddet, ikisi de habersizdi belki ancak onlar da ağladı Sinatra ile beraber, nice ince yaraya.

"Çünkü, sen fena zehirlendin bunak bir herifin ta kendisi tarafından." Kyungsoo, aklından geçenlerin bir fikir aynasına bakar gibi yeniden karşısına çıkmasına diyecek tek bir şey bile bulamadığı için pantolon askılarına tutundu sıkıca, avuçları içinde sıktı günahsız askıları öç alır gibi, bedeninde dalgalanan yabancı duygulardan hiç haz etmemişti. Karşısında diyecek bir şeyi kalmadığını görünce Jongin, yayvan bir gülüş takındı. "Ayrıca, eskimiş kırmızı beretin hâlâ bu evin içinde bir yerlerde kayıp, o olmadan nereye gidebilirsin ki?"


	2. 01- yol üstünde kaderin kırmızısına rastlamak, kaderin kırmızısına bulanmak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kırmızı beret ve siyah beyaz dünya

Jongin, manşetleri özenle ütülenmiş pamuklu beyaz gömleğine acımadan dirseğine kadar kıvırmış, dudağının kenarına astığı umursamaz sigarayla beraber sıkıntı dolu ruhuyla arabanın içinde oturmakta, bir taraftan da anlamsız bir ritmi gösterişli yüzüklerin boy gösterdiği uzun parmaklarını direksiyona vurarak çalmaktaydı. Aklının hatırı sayılır kısmı birtakım can sıkıcı mesele ile dolu olduğundan, yola dikkatinin tamamını vermiyor, daha doğrusu veremiyor şans eseri de olsa başını belaya sokmadan özensiz yapılmış toprak yollarda arabasını sürüyordu.

Bir süredir, hatta uzun bir süredir içinde biriken birtakım rahatsız edici, belki kötücül duygular son zamanlarda nefes almasını zor hale getirmekteydi. Toplum baskısı, hay böyle işin çarkına  _toplumun kahrolası baskısı_. Boğuluyordu apaçık dille, içine çöreklenmiş bu duyguyu daha iyi nasıl anlatabileceğini bilmiyordu, boğulmak, dibe batmak ve türevi, dili daha iyisi için dönmezdi. Önüne her seferinde aynı yemeği koyan bayat insanlardan ve dünya üzerinde bulunan bitmez tükenmez her günde inadınaymış gibi aynı kelimeler seçilerek döşenen nutuklardan boğuluyordu.

Otuz dört yaşına gelmiş yakışıklı, kim ne derse desin başarılı bir adamdan tüm dünyanın beklediği tek şey elbette ki evlenmek, dünyaya yeni müstakbel köle adayları getirmekti ve Kim Jongin, evlenme düşüncesi aklına düştüğünde bile kanının donduğunu hissediyordu. Ayrıca bulundukları coğrafya içinde yeterli miktarda köle yetişmişti, dahasına gerek var mıydı sahiden?

Sıcacık bir yuvanın sarsılmaz direği ve dünyaya yeni köleler olsun diye yetiştireceği çocukların babası olabilecek biri değildi. Tüm bu insan uydurması mutluluklara ve özellikle de hatunlara uygun biri bile değildi ki. Mutluluğa ve elbet ki yukarıda bir yerde, bu bahtsız toprakların kör talihini değiştirecek bir kudretin varlığına inanmazdı, ona göre bu tarz şeyler ancak insan uydurması öykülerde var olabilirdi. Hem körü körüne hiçbir şey yapmadan kurtarılacağına inanmak da aptal işiydi canım! Harekete geçmeden, oldukları yerde sayarak tanrıları tarafından kurtarılacağına inanan bir avuç asalak arasında değildi, Kim Jongin onların hepsinden ustalıkla sıyrılmış bir kumarbazdı. Kim Jongin harekete geçerdi ve Kim Jongin, asla yerinde saymazdı.

Ömrünün sonuna kadar bir kadınla, ince sesli ve uzun saçlı bir canlıyla, aynı dört duvar içinde kalacak kadar dayanıklı ve durağan değildi Kim Jongin, dayanıklı olanları anlamaya da akılı fikri yetmiyordu. İnsan nasıl olur da ömrünün yarısından çoğunu tek bir insana çakılı kalmış halde geçirirdi ki? İnsanın yüreği aynı renk duvara uzun süre baktığında bile daralırdı. Kesinlikle deli saçmasıydı bu evlilik işleri.

Yüksek yerlerden, Yixing'in biricik ablası, gelen bazı tavsiyelere göre  _kesinlikle_  Japon bir hatun ile evlenmeli ve ismini de değiştirdikten sonra keyfine bakmalıydı çünkü bu topraklarda izlenen gidişat hiç de iyi değildi ve paçayı kurtarmanın en iyi yolu, varlıklı varlıksız herhangi bir Japon hatunun tekine kancayı takmaktan geçiyordu. Eh Jongin de yakışıklı adamdı, karizma desen karizma, boy desen boy, para desen para elin Japon hatunu başka ne arayacaktı canım?

"Ah cidden, bir daha Yixing denilen herifin evine gitmeyeceğim, özellikle de ablası etraftayken hey canına yandığım, salt baş ağrısı." Kendi kendine homurdandıktan sonra, dudağının kenarında umursamazca asılı kalmış sigarayı parmakları arasına alıp yola verdi dikkatini.

Şükürler olsun ki dikkatini tam zamanında yola vermiş, yolun orta yerinden geçen bir düzine pasaklı sokak çocuğunu son anda fark etmiş ve pahalı arabasının kıymetli lastiklerine kıyıp fena şekilde frene asılmıştı. Sırf ana babaları bu çocukları, kuduz itlerden daha değersiz görüp sokağa öylece bırakmış olsa bile Jongin onlardan bir kaçını çiğneyecek değildi ya.

Araba, adamakıllı sarsılarak durduğunda, Yixing'in zırvaladığı bir takım fizik kurallarından ötürü yapılı bedeni öne savruldu ve o anda okkalı, kulaklara zarar bir küfür döküldü şekilli dudaklarından. Parmakları arasına duran sigarayı gergince dudakları arasına yerleştirdikten sonra sarsıntı ile dağılmış kömür karası saçlarını özensizce düzeltti avuçlarını kullanarak. Dudaklarından sigarayı alıp yüreği az önceki gerilim anının etkisinden kurtulamadığı için son hız atmaya devam ederken ciğerlerine dolmuş kirli havayı üfledi asabi bir tavırla.

Canı burnunda, gözleri önünde bekliyor olmasını umursamadan sallana sallana ilerleyen bir taraftan da gülüşüp duran zavallı sokak çocuklarını izledi. Bir an önce şu mahalleden çıkıp gitmeyi istiyor ve daha fazla sefalet görmemeyi umuyordu çünkü Jongin biliyordu ki, körü körüne inandıkları tanrıları onlara yardım etmiyorsa Jongin de yardım edemezdi. Sefalet içinde yaşayan bu çürümüş mahalleye girdiği her seferde, _her lanet olası seferde_  midesinde tutuşan bir yardım etme arzusunu hissediyor ve bu arzuyu yerine getiremediğinden akşama kadar sersem gibi bir paket sigarayı duman ediyordu.

Edepsiz bir küfür daha savurdu ve alnını direksiyonun sert yüzeyine yasladı, normalde küfür eden bir adam değildi ancak bugün olanlar tam anlamıyla ondan canını söküp almak ister gibi tavırlar sergilediğinden sabır ibresi sonuna dayanmıştı. Dudakları arasında duran sigaradan derin birkaç nefes çekti ve sigarayı dudaklarından çekme zahmetine girmeden burnundan üfledi dumanı.

Tam o anda, dünya adaletsiz oynamayı ne kadar sevdiğini kanıtlamak ister gibi sürücü tarafındaki cama hafifçe vuruldu. Jongin fena şekilde sıkılmış bir iç çekti, son zamanlarda yol kenarları ıvır zıvır satarak ya da fiyakalı arabaların ön camlarını silerek para kazanmaya çalışan yoksul çocukla dolmuştu, özellikle bu sefil mahallede bahsi geçen çocukların miktarı rekor sayılara ulaşıyordu. Zaten bozuk olan kafasından dolayı hiçbir şey istemediğini belirten kaba bir el hareketi yaptı cama doğru, cama vuran pasaklı çocuğu değersiz bir köpek gibi kovmaya benziyordu bu hareket uzaktan bakınca. İnce uzun parmaklarından dördüne iştahla sarılmış gösterişli yüzükler şekilli parmaklarının ihtişamını arttırıyor ve parıl parıl parlayan değerli yüzükler hatırı sayılır derecede parası olduğunu kanıtlıyordu. Jongin kalpsiz bir herif değildi, aslına bakılırsa yaşadığı dönem için hayli yufka yürekli olduğunu bile söylenebilirdi ancak onun da sınırları bulunuyordu ve bu tanrının unuttuğu mahallede kaldığı her saniye, sınırlarının sonuna kadar zorlandığını hissediyordu.

Basit ancak insanın yüreğine koca bir hüznü ustalıkla yerleştiren hayli kaba el hareketiyle camda bekleyen çocuğun suratına bakma zahmetine girmeden onu kovmuş olsa bile dışarıdaki velet vazgeçmeyip cama yeniden vuruldu. İç çekti sıkılmış, yolun ortasını fütursuzca işgal etmiş çocuklardan geriye tek tük, zayıflıktan ve pasaklı hallerinden oğlan çocuğumu yoksa kız çocuğu mu anlaşılmayan çelimsiz figürler kalmıştı. Gaza basıp gidebilirdi, ne de olsa  ortalık az önceki şamatadan sıyrılmış bu içler acısı mahalleye göre gayet huzurlu bir hale gelmişti ancak yapamadı, gaza basıp gidemedi. Belki o anda kasları kitlendi, belki beyni bahsi geçen eylemi gerçekleştirmek için gereken bir dizi emri göndermedi, ne oldu bilinmez ancak Jongin gaza basıp gidemedi.

Jongin böylelerini çok iyi bilirdi, bir iki kuruş koparmadan adamın yakasından düşmeyen yapışkan tiplerdi bunlar, sıkkın gözlerle kafasını cama çevirdi, çevirdi ve tam o anda üzerine bastığı dünya yavaşça yumuşayıp tehlikeli bir bataklığa dönüşüverdi.

Kırmızı bereti gördü ilk, sıradan bir beret değil, kırmızı ve eskimiş bir beret. Fransız havası olduğunu düşündü önce, bu garip birleşime gülesi gelmiş olsa bile oğlanın Koreli birine göre hali büyük olan gözleri ile gözlerini buluşturduğu anda, gülecek tek bir kahrolası mesele olmadığını anladı. Yixing'in diline yapışmış gibi sürekli tekrar ettiği Çinli saçmalıkları döndü aklında: "Kırmızı, kaderin rengi; kırmızı, kadere bulanmanın rengi."

Soğuktan kızarmış yüzü ve hafifçe sulanmış koca koca çocuksu gözleri... Kim Jongin tamı tamına otuz dört senedir kaburga kemikleri arasında huzurla sakladığı yüreğinin beklenmedik bir ritm ile atmaya başlamasına şaşırdı, etrafta az önceki gibi bir kaza ya da bir felaket olduğu yoktu ancak yine de...  _Yine de_  yüreği kafayı yemiş gibiydi.

Oğlan camın ardından ağız hareketlerini kullanarak bir şeyler diyor ancak Jongin bir türlü anlamıyordu, daha fenası dünya üzerindeki hiçbir şeyi anlamıyordu o anda. Oğlanın soğuktan ötürü titreyen kirpiklerine baktı sersem gözlerle, Yixing'in odasında bulunan birkaç yağlı boya tablosu yanıp söndü aklında, Kim Jongin soluk alıp veren bir sanat eserine bakıyor olduğu hissine neden kapıldığını çözemiyordu. Üstelik yüzünün her yeri kir pas içinde kalmış bu oğlan çocuğuna bakarken bunları düşünmesi daha fena bir bilinmezlikti.

Oğlanın titreyen kirpiklerinden sonra kızarmış minik burnuna değdi gözleri, çocuksu yüzüne iyiden iyiye çocuksuluk katan birkaç çil şekilli burnu üzerinde yerini almıştı ve yavaşça aşağı indiğinde, yüzleşmesi gereken daha farklı meseleler olduğunu gördü. Oracıkta, kirin pasın içinde, aralık kalmış dolgun dudaklar soğuktan yer yer çatlamış ve rengi solup gitmiş ancak büyüleyici görüntüsünden hiçbir şey kaybetmemiş dolgun dudaklar... Bedeninden hain bir titreme kayıp gitti ve Jongin zorla yutkundu, oğlanın aralık koyu pembe dudakları arasından verdiği cılız nefesler soğuk havadan ötürü su buharı şeklinde çıkıyordu.

Hatırı sayılacak kadar uzun süre, sersem gözlerle oğlana bakmaktan başka hiçbir şey yapmayınca oğlanın şekilli kaşları çatıldı ve alt dudağı hüsranla büküldü. Jongin içinde büyüyen bu anlamsız koruma hissinin kökünü kazıma istediği ile titrek bir soluk bırakırken buldu kendini, oğlanın da tepesi adamakıllı atmış olacak cama yeniden vurdu, öncekilere kıyasla daha şiddetli, daha sabırsız bir vuruştu bu. Jongin, arabanın içinde yankılanan sesle kendine gelip dakikalardır sersemce oğlanı izlediğini fark ettiğinde, hızla sürücü tarafının camını açtı. Kırmızı beretli oğlanın yüzü, kirin pasın içinde değilmiş gibi anında aydınlandı, titrek bir nefesi ciğerlerine çekti usulca ve beceriksiz bir Japonca ile sordu:

"Ön camınızı silmemi ister misiniz, bayım?" Oğlan çocuğunun beceriksiz kelimelerine rağmen sesi Jongin'in sistemine girip aklını dalgalandırdı. Böylesi bir yüze, böylesi bir ses... Kim Jongin, tanrıya inanmazdı, inanıyor olsaydı şayet tanrının bu oğlan üzerinde yedi günden daha fazla çalışmış olduğunu oracıkta, sesini duyduğu ilk anda dile  getirirdi.

"Ah..." Ne diyeceğini bilemediği için anlamsız bir ses çıkarıp düşündü, dudakları arasında sessiz sessiz duran sigaradan bir nefes almış ve sigara ağzında gevşekçe sallanırken kirli havayı burnundan bırakmıştı. "Elbette, elbette silebilirsin." Jongin, oğlan çocuğunun beceriksiz Japoncasına karşın ustalıkla dilini kıvırarak konuştuğu vakit oğlanın yanakları, kendi beceriksiz dilinden ötürü utanmış gibi iyiden iyiye al al oldu ve koşar adımlarla ön tarafa geçip kızarmış parmakları ile sıkı sıkıya tuttuğu kirli bezi cama sürtmeye başladı. Omzuna astığı eskimiş hasır çantanın içinden bir şişe çıkardı ve bu şişenin içindeki suyu itinayla ön cama döküp bezle camı ovalamayı sürdürdü. Kısa boyu yüzünden ön camın öbür köşesine uzanmak için öne doğru eğiliyor ve neredeyse kaputun üstüne yatar konuma gelerek, kendini paralaya paralaya bilmediği bir adamın kıyak arabasının camlarını siliyordu, üstelik sadece üç beş kuruş için yapıyordu bunu.

Bu sırada Jongin, sıkı sıkıya direksiyonu kavramış ilgiyle oğlanı izlemekte, üzerine üç beden büyük kahve rengi ceketin ve yine üç beden büyük rengi giyinmekten solmuş siyah pantolonun içinde hayret verici bir şekilde kıvrak hareket etmesine şaşırıyordu. En fazla on altı yaşlarında olan  bu sıska oğlan, üzerindeki kire pasa ve çuvalı anımsatan eskimiş kıyafetlere rağmen bambaşka görünmüştü gözüne. Küçük yapılıydı ve yeterli beslenememiş olmaktan olsa gerek boyu da yeterince uzamamıştı, Jongin bu cebine bile sığacak kadar küçük görünen oğlanın kirin pasın mesken tuttuğu bu mahallede, kendine üç beden büyük ceketi, yine üç beden büyük paçaları kıvrılmış pantolonu ve kırmızı beretiyle kafa tutmasından etkilenmişti. Sanki çürümüşlükle ve pislik içindeki yaşamlarla savaşıyordu çocuk yüzüyle, gözleriyle.

Oğlan soğuktan ötürü canı acımaya başlamış gibi yüzünü buruşturarak camı güzelce sildikten sonra hasır çantadan çıkardığı kuru bir bezle camın iyice kurulayıp işini bitirdi. Çok iyi bir iş çıkardığı söylenemezdi, beceriksizce silinmiş camda su lekeleri kalmıştı ancak bu bilgiyi kendinde tutmak için aptalca bir güdü hissettiğinden dudaklarını kapalı tuttu Jongin. Oğlan, malzemelerini hasır çantası içine geri yerleştirip aceleyle şoför tarafına geri döndü, kir içinde kalmış elleri az öncekinden daha kırmızıydı.

"Beş dolar bayım." Oğlanın beceriksiz Japoncası Jongin'i bu kez gülümsetti, konuşurken yaptığı minik hatayı düzeltmeyi istiyor ancak bunu yaparsa sevimli oğlanı utandıracağını düşündüğünden yapamıyordu. Bitmek üzere olan sigarasını dudakları arasında dolandırdı gevşek gevşek, oğlanın beceriksiz Japoncası onu gereğinden fazla eğlendirmişti.

Cebinden gerekenden çok daha fazla para çıkarıp oğlanın buz kesmiş ellerine tutuşturdu, bunu ağır ağır yapıyor ve oğlanla geçirdiği her anı sonuna kadar değerlendirmeyi istiyordu. Parmak uçları hafifçe temas etmiş, çürümüş sokak kutsamıştı o minik temas anında. Otuz dört senelik ömrünce görüp geçirdiği hiçbir kış boyunca buz kesmiş ellerin böylesine yakabileceğini bilmiyordu Jongin.

Oğlan fazladan parayı görünce gözleri ışıldayarak başını eğip adamı selamladı, ağzı içinde dolanan bir teşekkür etti ve uzaklaştı çocuksu bir neşeyle. Jongin her ne kadar arkasından gitmek için akıl almaz bir dürtüye kapılmış olsa bile kırmızı beretli oğlan yoksulluğun mesken tuttuğu pislik dolu sokaklarda kaybolana kadar oğlanı izlemekle yetindi, daha fazlasını yapamazdı farkındaydı kendisi de. Zayıflıktan ve yoksulluktan eli yüzü bozulmuş birkaç meraklı kadının gözleri altında arabasını yeniden çalıştırıp olabildiğince hızlı ayrıldı çürümüş mahalleden.

*******

Yixing, yuvarlak gözlükleri ardında kaşlarını derince çatmış önündeki devasa dosya yığını arasından çekip çıkardığı, diğer ıvır zıvır belge ve fatura tepeciklerine göre daha önemli olan bir dizi kağıda bakıyordu, sıkıntıyla. Kağıtlara bakarak soluğu altında birkaç işlemi kafasında hallettikten sonra bir şeylerin ters gittiğini anlayıp yüzünü buruşturuyor, işlemleri en baştan yeniden yapıyor ancak her seferinde can sıkan bir dizi rakama ulaşıyordu. Hareket inatla kendini birkaç kere tekrarladıktan sonra Yixing elindeki dolma kalemi hafifçe kağıtların üzerine vurdu ve derin bir iç çekti, fazlasıyla yorgun. İşlem yapıp durmaktan ve düşünmekten bulanmış kafasına rağmen saman kağıdına siyah mürekkeple düzgünce rakamları yazıp işlemleri somut hale getirdi ağır ağır, ancak tabi ki sonuç değişmemişti, diğer bilmem kaç seferde olduğu gibi.

Bu işe ilk giriştikleri zaman sayılarla arası iyi olan taraf olmanın kendisine büyük kolaylık sağlayacağını, kafasının daha önce hiç olmadığı kadar rahat olacağını düşünüyordu. Sonuçta işin asıl baş ağrıtan kısmı olan insanlarla yüz göz olma işini kendisi değil, fiyakalı arkadaşı Kim Jongin almıştı. Ancak Zhang Yixing, bir şeyleri fena halde es geçmişti. Sayılarla arası iyi olabilir, her türlü işlemi kafasında halledebilirdi fakat halledemediği birtakım dertleri de vardı tabi ki. Aslına bakılırsa, bu dert tamı tamına yirmi senedir hayatının önemli bir kısmına fena halde yapışmış olarak bulunuyordu ve bunu göz adı etmiş olması tamamen kendi suçuydu.

Kim Jongin'in otuz dört yaşında olmasına rağmen bir türlü toparlayamadığı kıçı gibi can sıkan dertler.

Kim Jongin denilen herifin gözü kapalı birtakım riskler alacağını ve başında sonu gelmeyen ağrılara gebe olan tonla can sıkıcı işi kendisine bırakacağını, tamamıyla unutmuştu. Derin bir soluk aldı, masanın tepesinde titreyerek yanan lambanın sağlıksız sarı loşluğundan ötürü kafasındaki ağrı daha da fena bir hale gelmişti, üstelik gözlükleri ardından iğneler gibi batan gözleri de cabasıydı. Masa üzerinde dağınıklığın arasında, bir kol mesafesi kadar uzakta ateşlenmeye hazır bekleyen piposu da aklının bir köşesini hafifçe tırtıklıyor ve her şeyi kenara itip tütünün o kas gevşeten soluğuna bırakmak istiyordu kendini. Bedeninin tütün ihtiyacı her saniye artıyor, gözleri zaman zaman odağını yitiriyor ve yetmez gibi soğuk soğuk terlerken buluyordu kendini. Bedenini her açıdan zorlayan onca şeye karşı tütün keyfi sürmenin sırası değildi, Yixing bunun gayet farkındaydı. Kim Jongin denilen ve gözü kapalı adımlar atan herifle hayli önemli bir toplantının orta yerindeydi bırak tütün keyfini, kafasını kaşımaya bile fırsat bulamamıştı bunca hengame arasında.

En azından Zhang Yixing bu şekilde düşünüyordu, işin ciddiyetinin farkındaydı fakat Kim Jongin'in aklından geçen son şey bile değildi bu toplantı, dikkatini bir dizi kafa bulandıran rakama vermek şöyle dursun.

"Daha dikkatli olmamız gerek Jongin, bu içki faturalarının hali ne? Sana özellikle _bu tarz_ harcamalar konusunda dikkatli olmanı söylemiştim, çevrenin gözüne normalden daha fazla batmaya başladık," Hızla verilmiş viski siparişlerini saydı ve rahatsız bir ses çıkarıp meşe masanın öbür tarafında kalan deri koltuğunda kımıldandı, biraz da olsa gerginliğini azaltmak için kalem tutan eliyle alnını ovaladı ancak alnını ovalaması gözleri önündeki can sıkıcı durumu değiştirmiyordu. "Çok fazla viski siparişi vermişsin bu kadarı gerekli miydi gerçekten?" Yixing, yuvarlak gözlüklerinin üstünden nihayet esmer adama baktığında beklediği ciddi karşılığı alamamış, aksine dediklerinin hiçbirini duymamış gibi işaret parmağını dudaklarına sürterek bir noktaya boş boş bakarken bulmuştu.

"Hey, Kim?" Yixing umutsuzca yeniden denemesinin ardından da herhangi bir karşılık alamayınca sona geldiğini, daha fazla direnemeyeceğini hissetti özellikle de bu koşullar altında. Boğazına sıkı sıkıya dolanmış kravatı yanağının içini çiğneyerek çekip çözdü, kravat omuzlarından aşağı ölü gibi sarktığı sırada önce yeleğinin önündeki düğmelerin hepsini, hemen ardından da buz mavisi gömleğinin ilk dört düğmesini tepesi atmış bir şekilde açtı. Başındaki ağrıyı inanılmaz seviyelere yükselten gözlüklerini bir saniye daha gözünde tutmak istemediği için yuvarlak gözlüklerden de çabucak kurtuldu. Gözlükleri, kağıt ve dosya yığını altında insafsızca ezilen karmakarışık masa üzerine koymak yerine saplarını düzgünce katlayıp sapın tekini kullanarak gömleğinin yarıya kadar açılmış yakasına yerleştirdi.

Jongin gelip de sözde toplantıya başlamadan evvel tütünle doldurduğu piposuna özlemle sarılıp neredeyse kutsal bir obje gibi şekilli dudakları arasına yerleştirdi ince ucunu. Piposunun içine doldurulmuş tütünü meşe masanın kendinden tarafta kalan dosya çekmecesinden çıkardığı kibritle ateşledikten sonra bacak bacak üstüne attı, gayet kayıtsız ve rahat. Elinde yanmaya devam eden kibrit çöpünü sallayarak söndürdükten sonra yarısı kararmış çöpü masa üzerinde duran kül tablası içine koydu. Belinde hissettiği tuhaf rahatsızlıktan sıyrılmak için kıpırdandı ve koltuğunda güzelce yayıldı. Saniyeler içinde sistemine karışan tütünden gevşemiş omuzları eşliğinde elini meşeden yapılma masaya vurdu sertçe, masa üzerindeki öbür zıvır eşya titredi ve birkaç dosya, hatırı sayılır kadar yüksek ses çıkarıp koyu parkelerle kaplı zemine düştü. Tüm bu patırtıdan ötürü Jongin yüksek bir yerden düşer gibi sıçradı ve sersem, odağını yitirmiş  gözlerini Yixing'e çevirdi.

Özenle yapılmış kömür karası saçlar, anlamsız gölgeli bakışlar ve elbet ki, aceleyle ıslatılmış dudaklar. Yixing karşısındaki yakışıklı adama bakarken piposundan derin bir nefes çekti ve yüzündeki ifadede herhangi bir değişiklik yapmadan zehirlenmiş dumanı üfledi. Dünya üzerindeki en kayıtsız ve en havalı herifi gibi görünüyordu tüm bunları yaparken, Jongin yutkundu, daha az önce ıslatmış olduğu dudaklarını yeniden ıslattı.

"Ne? Ne dedin, kaçırdım kusura bak—" Jongin kendisine yakışmayan bir sersemlikle olayı toparlamaya çalıştığında Yixing kısa bir gülüş vererek esmer adamın lafını kesti, alaylı hatta gülüş olmaktan oldukça uzak tiye alan bir eylemdi bu. Piposundan birkaç nefes daha çekip havaya üfledikten sonra kafasını koltuğun arkasına yasladı, saatlerdir fatura ve ıvır zıvır evrak okumaktan ağrımış boynunun acısı şimdi çıkıyordu, hem de ne çıkma.

Yixing, acılı bir inilti çıkardı dudakları arasından ve kafasını sağa sola yatırıp kemiklerinden kırılmayı andıran bir dizi ses çıkardı. Boynu ile işi bittikten sonra rahatlamış bir nefes verip alaycı gözlerle Jongin'i süzdü bir süre, piposunu dudaklarından ayırdı ve yarım gülüşüyle kafasını iki yana onaylamaz şekilde salladı.

" _Kaçırmak_ mı? Neden bahsettiğimi bile bilmiyorsun Kim, beni kandırmaya çalışma, biliyorsun kanmam." Yixing konuşmak için eline aldığı piposunu yeniden dudakları arasına yerleştirip ucundaki tütün havuzunu tutmayı sürdürürken birkaç kesik nefes çekti içine.

Jongin, hem lafını bölmesine hem de onu adamakıllı iğnelemesine laf etmeyince durumun sandığı kadar basit olmadığını anladı Yixing. Esmer adamın kafasını küçük bir tahta kurdu gibi kemiren birtakım meseleler vardı ve bu meseleler, halı altına süpürülecek türden şeyler değildi. Zhang Yixing, yirmi senelik arkadaşını çok nadir bu halde görmüştü ve gördüğü her seferde, altını biraz kurcaladığında karşısın çıkan mesele gününü güzelleştirecek potansiyelde olmamıştı, hem de hiç.

"Derdin ne senin? Burada önemli bir toplantı yapıyoruz ama sen beni dinleme zahmetine bile girmiyorsun."

"Ben... üzgünüm, devam edeli—"

"İmkanı yok," dedi Yixing, onu aynı gün içinde ikinci kere bölerek. Eğer bu kadar yakın arkadaş olmasalar ve Jongin'in kafası etrafında huzursuz bir düşünce bulutu bulunmuyor olsaydı şimdiye yakışıklı suratının orta yerine okkalı bir yumruk yemiş olurdu kesinlikle. Çünkü Kim Jongin'in bu dünyada en nefret ettiği şey lafının orta yerinden bölünmesiydi. Yixing bunu bilirdi, Zhang Yixing, Kim Jongin ile ilgili her türlü meseleyi en ince ayrıntısına kadar bilirdi. "Tek bir işlem daha görecek olursam tüm kağıtları aleve vereceğim." diye devam etti Yixing, piposundan bir nefes daha almak için kısa bir ara verdi ve dumanı üfledikten sonra: " _Ayrıca_ kafan yerinde değil, senle toplantı falan yapamam bu durumda, karın ağının ne olduğunu söyle bana benden bir şeyler saklaman deli ediyor beni bilgin olsun." diyerek dile gelen acı bir sitemle lafını bitirdi.

Jongin, gövdesini tam olarak karşısındaki adama çevirdi ruhsuz bir gülümsemeyle ve yüzündeki gülümseme kadar ruhsuzca ağzı içinde lafları çiğneyerek konuştu: "Senden bir şey saklamıyorum Zhang, kendi kendine bir şeyler uydurman hoşuma gitmiyor bilgin olsun."

Zhang Yixing arkadaşının bu tavırlarına karşılık kafasını iki yana sallayarak dilini damağına çarptırdı ve onaylamayan bir ses çıkardı.

"Kim," boş vakitlerinde ikisinin de izlemeye bayıldığı şu alengirli Amerikan filmlerinde erkek karakterlerin yaptığı gibi etkiyi biraz daha arttırmak adına kısa süre duraksadı: "Bu dünyada herkesi kandırabilirsin,  _herkesi_ ancak beni kandıramazsın." Piposundan bir nefes çekip koyu dumanı havaya doğru üfledi ve koltuğa biraz daha yayıldı. "Şimdi, anlat."

"Pekala... Beni bu kadar iyi tanıyor olman can sıkıcı," Yarı sitemli iç çekti Jongin, bir haftadır -yani kırmızı beretli oğlanı o çürük mahallede gördüğü zamandan beri- kafasında aynı anda o kadar çok düşünce dolanıyordu ki, neredeyse günün her kahrolası saati şakaklarında sinir bozucu bir zonklama hissediyordu. "Aklıma takılan bir mesele var." dedi kısaca, meseleye nasıl gireceğini bilmediğinden ve azıcık da olsa, bu ne olduğu belli olmayan duygu bulutunu dile getirmeye korktuğundan. Yixing ona bakabileceği en anlamsız ifade ile baktı, baktı ve baktı. Neredeyse bir dakikaya yakın sadece esmer suratına, esmer suratında çakmak çakmak yanan ela gözlerine baktı ancak Kim Jongin, konuyu açacak tek bir laf dahi etmedi.

 _Yaşlı keçi,_  diye geçirdi içinden Yixing,  _kahrolası yaşlı keçi asla ilk seferde anlatmaz._

Yixing iç çekti alaylı, piposundan kaslarını iyiden iyiye gevşeten derin soluk çekti içine konuşmadan hemen evvel, konuşmaya hazırlanır gibi: "Öyle mi? Yemin ederim, sen söyleyene kadar hiç farkında değildim." Gevşek, on sekizlik bir delikanlı ciddiyetsizliği ile söylediğinde Jongin homurtuya benzer boğuk bir ses çıkardı.

"Zhang Yixing, gerçekten gevşeklik edecek zaman mı sence?" Sitemle sorduğu vakit, Yixing fütursuzca omuzlarını silkti, hiç de umurunda değildi şu anda esmer herifin içinde  bulunduğu ruh hali. Canı açık ara burnuna yol almış, kahrolası bardağı da tek damla daha alamaz hale gelmişti. Zihni inanılmaz derecede yorgundu, gözlerini hâlâ açık tutabildiği için kendini şanslı saydı nitekim tüm bedenini ağır bir uyku hali bastırmıştı tütünün verdiği garip rahatlıktan ötürü. Kol saatine baktığında, gece yarısını bir saat geçmiş olduğunu gördü bu saate kadar ayakta kalabilmesi bile inanılır gibi değildi çünkü bugün, diğer tüm günlerden daha uzun ve daha çok baş ağrısı içeren bir gün olmuştu.

"Tam zamanı," Yixing alaylı alaylı güldü yeniden, kasları da kemikleri de erimiş ve normalden daha gevşek hale gelmişti sanki. "Bir saattir toplantı yapmaya çalışıyorum ama sen beni zora sokuyorsun, seni alaya almak için bundan daha iyi bir an olamaz kanımca." 

Jongin suratını buruşturdu ve usulca kol düğmelerini açtığı vakit mırıldandı:

"Odaklanamadığım için üzgünüm ama beni biliyorsun, bir mesele varsa, meseleyi çözmeden  devam edemem."

"Meseleyi çözmeden devam edemezsin." Jongin kendi sözlerinin yankısını duyduğunda sol bileğindeki kol düğmeleri ile uğraşmayı kesti ve  kafasını kaldırıp Yixing'in koyu gözlerine baktı. Tepelerinde titreyerek yanan yetersiz ve loş ışıktan ötürü yüzünü tamamen seçemiyor, göz çukurlarının ve burnunun gölgesi yüzünün yarısından fazlasını örtüyordu. 

Son kısmı aynı anda söylemiş olmaları, ikili arasında süregelen garip havayı ustalıkta dağıttığından anlamsız, boş bakışmaların yerini yarı eğlenir, yarı geçmişi yâd eder bakışlar aldı. Nedenini ikisinin de anlayamadığı bir şekilde, ne vakit böyle muzip anlar yaşansa seneler öncesine, on sekizlik oldukları döneme dönerken bulurlardı kendilerini. İlk eylemlerini, ilk içkilerini, ilk kız arkadaşlarını, ilk kanunsuz hergeleler oluşlarını... Her şey buğulu bir görüntüde kalmış sanki daha önce hiç yaşanmamış gibi soluklaşmıştı ancak ikisi de biliyor, ikisi de tüm solukluğa ve eskimişliğe rağmen anımsıyordu. 

"Anlat bakalım, neymiş bu mesele?" Yixing geri kalan her şeyi bir kenara bırakıp ciddiyetle sordu, arkadaşının bu denli dalgın olması hoşuna gitmemişti, bu sektörde ayakta durabilmek için her şeyden önce ayık olmak gerekirdi ve tam da şu anda, Kim Jongin ayık olmanın yanına bile yaklaşmıyordu.

"Aklıma takılan mesele... Şu  _sizin_  kırmızı ve kader meselesi aslına bakılırsa." Jongin huzursuzca söyledi, kol düğmelerini nihayet açmış, manşetlerini özensizce birer kere katlamış şimdi de sol elinin yüzük parmağına yerleşmiş yüzüğü, parmağının etrafında çevirmekteydi gergince.

Yixing piposundan kesik birkaç nefes aldı ve ardından bu bilgiyle ne yapması gerektiğini bilmediğini göstermek amacıyla omuzlarını silkti. Jongin denilen herifin, bu denli sembolist olması canını sıkıyor, okuduğu tüm o sembolist şairlerin kitaplarını ateşe atma dürtüsünü körüklüyordu.

"Bundan bir şey anlamam gerekiyor mu bilmiyorum ama hiçbir şey anlamadım." dedi dürüstçe, Jongin iç çekti sıkıntılı. Kelimeler dili ucuna dolanıyor ve bir türlü dili ucunda oluşan o koca kelime düğümünü çözemiyordu.

"Ah cidden..." Jongin açıkça kıvranıyor ve kelimeleri çıkarmak için olağanüstü bir çaba sarf ediyordu. "Gerçekten de, kaderin kırmızıyla geldiği olur mu? Eğer oluyorsa bunu nasıl anlayabiliriz, yani kader olduğunu?"

Yixing, yüzüne ciddiyetle bakan esmer adamı sorgulayan gözlerle süzdü bir müddet, konunun böyle bir yere gelmesi beklediği bir şey değildi.

"Jongin Kim, ateistlerin efendisi, neden böyle bir meseleyi merak ediyor?" Tek kaşı merakla havaya kalktığında Jongin midesinde akıl almaz bir kramp hissetti, sahide neden istiyordu ki? Alt tarafı, eskimiş bir mahallede güzel bir oğlan görmüş ve bu oğlanı bir haftaya yakındır kafasının lanet olası sınırlarından atamamıştı. Düzgünce şekillendirdiği saçlarını birkaç kere düzeltti sıkıntıyla, daha fazla kaçacak yeri kalmamıştı.

"Duymak istediğin şeyi duyana kadar durmayacaksın değil mi, şerefsiz Zhang?" 

"Kim, madem beni bu kadar iyi tanıyorsun neden laflar ağzının içinde dolanıp duruyor? Net ol, ne oldu senin o korkusuz anarşist yüreğine, iki laf etmekten korkar olmuşsun. Eskiyorsun Kim, eskiyorsun kendine sahip çık."

"Aklıma takılan biri var... ve _sanırım_  duygusal manada bir takılma bu."

"Öyle mi? Kimmiş bu şanslı hatun?" Yixing yarı alaylı sorduğu vakit Jongin oracıkta bayılacağını düşündü.

 _Hatun?_  Jongin içine doğru akıllara zarar bir küfür savurduktan sonra gergince güldü.

"Bilmiyorum." Jongin beceriksizce ağzı içinde geveledi, en yakın arkadaşı olsa bile aklına mıhlanan yüzün gencecik, belki on sekizine basmamış bir oğlan olduğunu öyle alelade bir şeyden bahseder gibi söyleyemezdi ya! Etik değildi nereden bakılsa, birde içinde yaşadıkları kahrolası toplumu düşünecek olursak, hay canına yandığım, Kim Jongin bu defa başına çok fena bir dert açmıştı. Aslına bakılacak olursa derslerin en fenasını açmıştı.

"Ne? Ne demek bu?"

Jongin sıkıntıyla koltuğa yaslandı ve sol bacağı üstüne attığı bacağını yukarı çekip ayak bileğini dizine yasladı. Pantolonunun geniş paçaları ile oynadığı sırada omuz silkti, gerçekten de bilmediğini göstermek ister gibi  ardından masa üzerine koyduğu sigara tabakasını aldı ve içinden bir dal çıkarıp dudakları arasına yerleştirdi.

"Bilmiyorum demek... Bilmiyorum demektir Zhang, Çince söylememi ister misin?" sigarasını cebinden çıkardığı zippo ile ateşlemeden hemen önce, sigaradan garip çıkan sesiyle söylediğince Yixing kuru kuru güldü.

"Bilmediğin biri nasıl aklında kalabilir? Yaşlandıkça daha fazla saçmalamaya başlıyorsun Kim, bu hallerin hoşuma gitmedi."

Jongin keyifsiz bir gülüş verdi bu kez, sigarasından derin bir nefes aldı ve sigarayı bir süreliğine dinlendirmek için parmakları aldığı elini alnına yükseltip kaşını düzeltti. Diyecek bir şey bulamadığı ve aklı içindeki düşünce koridorlarında kaybolduğu için sessiz kaldı, Yixing de bu sessizliğin yeni gelecek bir haberin göstergesi olduğunu bildiğinden sessizliği bölmedi.

"Yixing," diye seslendi uzun, sigara ve pipo dumanı altında boğulan bir sessizliğin ardından. Delirmeye bir adım uzaklıktaydı ve az sonra diyeceklerine kendisi bile inanmıyordu. Yixing onun suratının orta yerine yumruğu geçirecek olursa bunu hoş görecekti, en yakın arkadaşı bile olsa böylesine ahlak dışı bir şeyi kaldırmasını, bu kadar geniş mideli olmasını beklemeye hakkı yoktu. 

"Yixing," diye tekrarladı, kendini cesaretlendirmek ister gibi. "Eve birini getirsem ne düşünürsün?" Piposunun tütün havuzunu tutarak dumanı içine çeken adamın gözlerine bakarak sorduğunda Yixing kaşlarını çattı.

" _Sevgilini,_  Arsenik'in üstüne getirmen ne kadar doğru olur bilmiyorum Kim, sonuçta burası bir gazino, hay canına yandığım, şakası yok gazino burası."

"İşleri dramatize etme Zhang, sevgilim değil, zor durumda olan biri ve... ben de sadece, yardım etmek istiyorum tamam mı? Vicdanım hiçbir şekilde yakamı bırakmıyor."

"Senin mi? Kim, beni şaşırtıyorsun. Sanırım getireceğin  _biri_ şu duygusal meselelerle kafanı karıştıran _biri_ değil mi? Aklına takılan hani?" Jongin kısaca kafasını sallayarak onayladı. "Ne o hatunu hamile mi bıraktın?" Yixing, yarı ciddi yarı alaylı sordu. Arkadaşının o işlerde eli ayağı olmadığını bilirdi ancak ne olduğunu kim bilebilirdi ki? Zil zurna haldeyken bir dizi yanlış seçim yapmış olabilirdi. Kim Jongin'in ayık kafayla bile bir dünya yanlış seçim yapmış olduğunu, yanlış seçim yapmakta ve bu yanlış seçimler içinden ustalıkla kıvrılarak çıkma konusunda ne kadar yetenekli olduğunu bilirdi. Ancak, her yanlış seçimin içinden o kadar kolay çıkılmayacağını da bilir, düşüncelerini olabilecek her ihtimal üzerinde şekillendirmeye çalışırdı. Eğer bir bebek varsa, bu ikisi için de zor dönemlerin başlaması demekti çünkü ağlayan minyatür bir insanla kafa ütüleyip duran bir kadın şu anda tepelerine çökmesini istedikleri son şey bile değildi. İkisinin de bekar ve gazino işleten herifler olduğu düşünülecek olursa, çevrenin dikkatini daha da çekerdi nereden geldiği belli olmayan, evlilik dışı bir bebek. 

Yixing, çevreden yükselen homurtuların farkındaydı. Şimdilik kulak tıkanabilir fısıltılardı bunlar ancak yarın öbür gün ne olacağını kim bilebilirdi ki? 

"Evet dersem getirmeme izin verecek misin?" Jongin bu  _hamilelik_  ve  _hatun_  meselesinden sıkıldığı için bayık gözlerle, sıkılmış olduğunu gizleme zahmetine girmeden sordu.

"Jongin, kimseyi getirmene karışacak değilim ama evin bir gazinonun üst katı, sence de bu  _biraz_ garip olmaz mı?" 

"Hayır," dedi, dünya üzerindeki en doğal olay buymuş, bir gazino üstündeki eve yardıma ihtiyacı olan birini getirmekmiş gibi. "Hiç garip olmaz." diye devam etti ardından, aynı vurdum duymazlıkla.

Yixing adamakıllı bir kahkaha attı bunun üzerine, cevabın buna benzer olacağını tahmin etmişti.

"O zaman, hizmetlilere yeni odayı hazırlamalarını söylemek düşüyor bana sanırım."

*******

Kim Jongin, midesindeki kıvıl kıvıl duygulardan ötürü sık nefesler alarak kırmızı beretli oğlan çocuğunu ilk gördüğü yerde bekliyordu, bir yandan da biraz aptal hissediyor ancak bu hissin onu kararından döndürmesine müsaade etmiyordu. 

_Bir saat, iki saat, üç saat..._

Jongin arabası içinde öylece oturmuş, oğlanı yeniden görmeye dair umutları her saniye azalmaktayken bilmem kaçıncı sigarasını yaktı ve içinden, bu sigarayı bitirdikten sonra buradan toz olacağını bir daha bu mahalleye adımını atmayacağına dair söz verdi. Buraya geldiğinden beri tamı tamına yirmi kere camına vurulmuştu ancak onlardan hiçbiri, Jongin'in aklına mıhlanmış kırmızı bereti taşımıyordu. İç çekti, tuhaf bir hüzün çöreklenmişti içine. 

Jongin sigarasını sonuna hüzünle yaklaşırken camına vuruldu usulca. Umutları tükenmeye yüz tutmuş gözlerle cama baktı Jongin ve oradaydı işte, kırmızı bereti gördü yine ilk. Ardından kocaman gözleri, gözler ona aşinaymış gibi kenarlardan bükülmeye başladı ve insanın içine bir ateşi yakan ay şeklinde bir gülümsemeye dönüştü. Jongin henüz yüzünün geri kalanını bile görmemişti ancak oğlanın kocaman gülümsediğini anlamak hayatı boyunca yaptığı en zor şey olmamıştı.

Gözleri kalp şeklindeki dudaklar üstünde fazladan oyalanırken usulca camı açtı, oğlan soğuktan ötürü su buharı olarak çıkan bir nefes verdi önce.

"İyi günler, ön camınızı  _yeniden_  silmemi ister misiniz bayım?" Yumuşak, neredeyse kutsal demeye dili uzanacak kadar yumuşak ses konuştuğu vakit, Jongin dünyanın devasa bir avuç içinde işe yaramaz bir kağıt topu haline gelecek şekilde sıkıştırıldığını hissetti.

Jongin dudağı kenarında giderek eksilen sigarayı parmakları arasına aldı ve kelimelerini toplamak adına bir süre duraksadı, gözleri yeterince temiz olan ön cam üzerinde dolandı bir süre, kırmızı beretli oğlanın o akıllara sinen gülümseyişine hevesle dönmeden hem önce. Ona lazım olan ön camının silinmesi değildi. Ona lazım olan, midesinde kıvıl kıvıl dolanan bu müthiş duyguyu bastırmak ve kırmızı beretli adı meçhul oğlanı bu sokaktan çekip çıkarmaktı. Reşit olduğu bile meçhul olan bir oğlanı Arsenik'e götürmek elbette en iyi fikir değildi ancak Jongin'in yapabileceği en iyi şey buydu, en azından şimdilik.

"Baksana," dedi Korece gayri resmi bir ağızla. Oğlanın gözleri anında kocaman olurken ardı arkası kesilmeyecek bir dizi sorunun varlığı ile dudakları aralık kaldı. Jongin oğlana konuşma fırsatı vermeden, yeniden Korece konuşmaya başladı:

"Benimle gelmek ister misin? Şehrin öbür ucuna?"

 _Belki dünyanın öbür ucuna,_ diye geçirdi içinden, Zhang Yixing denilen herifin de dediği gibi anarşik ruhu eskimişti ve bunu sesli dile getirecek kadar yüreği bulamamıştı kendinde. Kaderin kırmızısını hissetti her yanında, kaderin kırmızısına usulca, neredeyse büyülü olacak bir şekilde bulanışını hissetti. Ardından tüm renkler yavaşa soldu, şu alengirli Amerikan filmlerinde olduğu gibi siyah beyaz kaldı her şey, kendisi de dahil her şey, tek bir obje dışında her şey. 

Eskimiş kırmızı bir beret dışında her şey, siyah beyazdı artık kendisi de dahil.

 

 


	3. achilles tendonu, yangının ortasına yürümek korkusuzca ve şehrin öbür ucu

Jongin, şuuru bulanık bir göletin altına sıkışıp kalmışken bile etmeyeceği lafları, ocak ayına aldırmadan parlayan ancak etrafı azıcık olsun ısıtmaya yetmeyen öğleden sonra güneşi altında hafif uğuldayan yine de dipdiri bir kafayla patır patır söylediğinde hayretler içinde kaldı. Camın öbür tarafında duran soğuktan eli yüzü kızarıp dudakları çatlamış adını olsun bilmediği kırmızı beretli oğlana düşünmeden, nereye gittiğine, nereye varacağına bakmadan koskoca bir adım atmış ve bunu fütursuzca, ocak ayının serseme çeviren soğuğuna rağmen inatla parlayan öğleden sonra güneşi altında yapmıştı, güpegündüz! Olacak iş değildi doğrusu, Kim Jongin böylesine dikkatsiz, böylesine yeni yetmelere yakışacak cinsten hatalar yapmazdı. Her zaman doğru kararlar alamıyor ve en yakın arkadaşının başına türlü çorapları örüyor olsa bile bu kadarı, kendisi için bile fazlaydı.

En yakın arkadaşından söz etmişken, Zhang Yixing şu an burada olsaydı suratının orta yerine bir yumruk geçirir ve hangi cehenneme soktuğu belirsiz aklını bir an evvel bulup yerine koymasını, ardından da fiyakalı arabasının gazına asılarak lanetli çürümüş mahalleden uzaklaşmasını söylerdi; aceleyle, canı pahasına sürmesini. İçine düştüğü düğüm daha sıkı hale gelmeden olabildiğince uzağa sürmeli ve bu yangın olduğundan daha tehlikeli, daha geri dönülmez bir seviyeye gelmeden önüne geçmeliydi. Önü alınmayan yangın büyürdü, büyüyen yangın en başta ev sahibini yakardı ve Kim Jongin, bu denklemdeki tek ev sahibiydi.

Ancak buradaydı işte, şuursuzca laflar ediyor bu lafları ederken dili bir an olsun dolanmıyor ve yangının orta yerine emin adımlarla yürüyordu, Kim Jongin yanmaktan korkmazdı elbet ancak böylesi bir yangın, kimseye iyi niyetle gelmezdi.

Dünya, siyah beyaz bir film sahnesine dönüştüğü o büyülü anın içinden yavaşça sıyrıldığı ve gerçekliğin eciş bücüş görüntüsü içine çirkince kıvrılarak eski haline geldiği sırada, kırmızı beretli oğlan ona şaşkın gözlerle bakıyor ardı ardına dizilmiş milyona yakın sorudan ötürü kapanamamış çatlak dudakları ile öylece beklemeyi sürdürüyordu. Jongin bir müddet sadece oğlanın yıpranmış şekilli dudaklarına baktı, öpülmek için yaratılmış dudakların bu acımasızca yıpratılmış haline baktıkça aklı başından alınıyor ve tam midesinde inanılmaz bir koruma isteği ortaya çıkıp bu da yetmez gibi düğüm üstüne düğüm oluyordu.

Arabanın açık camından içeri buz gibi ocak havası sızıyor, Jongin'in üzerine ceket almayı unuttuğu beyaz pamuklu gömleği ve düğmelerinin tamamı açık duran koyu mavi yeleğinden kolaylıkla sıyrılarak bronz tenini intikam isteyen küçük canlılar gibi ısırıyordu. Hafif ancak kırmızı beretli oğlanın şaşkın halinden çabucak sıyrılıp kendine sıkı sıkı sarılmasını, hissettiği ürpertiden ötürü de gözlerini kapamasına neden olacak bir rüzgar esti, hava buz gibiydi. Ocağın insafsız soğuğu yaşadıkları bu garip ana saygı duymuyor tüm hıncı ile etkisini gösteriyordu ancak uzayıp giden bu ölü sessizlik soğuktan daha rahatsız edici hale gelmişti Kim Jongin'in kafası içinde.

Kim Jongin için sessizlik asla kaçılacak, midesinin ekşimesine neden olacak bir kavram olmamıştı ancak şimdi görüyordu ki, adını bile bilmediği bir oğlanın can sıkan sessizliği midesini adamakıllı ekşitiyor ve aklının kenarında kalmış, kendisine düşman birtakım seslerin uyanmasına neden oluyordu.

Jongin'in içine usul usul çektiği yirmiye yakın buz kesmiş sabırsız soluktan sonra oğlan sıkı sıkıya kapattığı güzel gözlerini araladı ve odaksız gözlerini birkaç kere kırpıştıdı. Ocak ayı olmasına ve etrafa yayılmış çetin soğuğa rağmen parlayan güneş güzelim gözleri adamakıllı rahatsız ediyordu anlaşılan. Oğlanın fazla güneş girişini engellemek için kıstığı gözleri gördüğü anda, güneşi bile söndürmeye yetecek kadar güçlü hissetti kendini Jongin, tuhaf bir şekilde bu tanımadığı oğlan istediği takdirde güneşi söndürebilir ve bambaşka gezegenlere hayat arayışına çıkabilirdi. Öyle hissediyordu, içinde yeşeren o garip koruma arzusu ona her türlü deliliği yaptırabilecek kadar güçlüydü.

Oğlanın afallamış çehresinden neler döndüğüne dair en küçük bir fikri olmadığını söylemek Kim Jongin için dünya üzerindeki en zor şey değildi. O kocaman, ışıl ışıl çocuksu gözleri altında tuhaf bir korkunun gizlendiğinin farkındaydı, korkmasını da yadırgamadı elbet. Bu tarz bir emrivaki karşısında korkması, hatta ardına bakmadan son sürat kaçıp gitmesi gayet olağan olurdu. Olağan dışı tek şey, Jongin'in düşünmeden ileri sürdüğü teklifti. Ömrü boyunca bir kere gördüğü şu çocuksu gözler ve çilli sevimli surat karşısında güçsüz kalmış zihni, ileride olacakları inceden inceye irdelemeden bir karara varıp oğlanı sonsuza dek yanında tutma arzusuydu olağan dışı olan.

Ancak yaşadıkları şu an, tüm olması gerek kalıplarını yıkıyor, ne kırmızı beretli oğlan kaçıp gitmeye çabalıyor ne de Jongin dediği lafları geri almak için en küçük bir zahmete girmeye çalışıyordu. Olağanın dışına itilmiş her şey ikili arasında gerçeğe, alev alev bir gerçeğe evriliyordu.

"Sana kötülük edecek değilim," derken buldu kendini.

Önüne serilmiş her türlü gerçeğe karşın, önlenemez bir şekilde bu oğlanı kendisi ile gelmeye ikna etmek istiyor, bunu yapmak için varını yoğunu ortaya koymaya hazır hissediyordu. Delicesine bir hazır olma hissiyatıydı bu, sanki yarın idam edileceğinin bilincinde olan zavallı bir mahkum doğası içinde biçimleniyordu düşünceleri. Zhang Yixing'in bu oğlanı tutup eve getirmesine karşılık tepkisi kendisini çıplak elle hadım etmek olabileceğinin gayet farkındaydı ancak yine de, _yine de_ kelimelerin önüne geçemiyor, azgın sel suları gibi dudakları arasından dökülen kelimeleri hafif uğuldayan ancak dipdiri bir kafayla dinliyordu.

"Sana kötülük edecek değilim," diye yeniledi kendini, şuuru bulunamayacak kadar kayıpmış çoktan.

Oğlanın gözlerinde yanan o titrek güvensizlik canını sıkıyor, bu kocaman çocuksu gözlerde görmek istediği tek duygunun minnet ve benzeri şeyler olmasını arzu ediyordu, delicesine bir arzuydu bu; delicesine, alev alev, kırmadık duvar bırakmayacak kadar şiddetli.

"Sana yardım edebilirim, burada böylesi rezil bir hayatı yaşamak zorunda değilsin. Sana yardım edebilirim,  _yemin ederim,_ sana yardım edebilirim." dedi, tüm o dilini buran eğreti resmiyet eklerini köşeye atmış, ağırlıklarından kurtulmuştu.

Adem elmasına sıra sıra dizilen o garip duygu zincirinden ötürü nabzının hızlandığını ve boğazının inanılmaz bir hızla kuruyup kendini üst üste yutkunmak zorunda bırakmasına hayret etse bile geri adım atmadı. Farkındaydı; bu oğlanı ilk gördüğü zaman da en az şu anda olduğu kadar farkındaydı her şeyin, geri adım atamazdı. Kaderin tuhaf bir cilvesine takılıp karşılaşmalarından bu yana insanüstü bir kavrama yeteneği zihnini doldurmuş ve Kim Jongin de geri dönüş için kullanılacak tüm yolların tıkandığının  _farkına varmıştı._

"Ben..." Titrek bir sesle söze başladı oğlan, Jongin koca bir kayanın gırtlağına çöktüğünü ve kendini ölümle tehdit ettiğini alenen hissediyordu. "Ben, bu kadar büyük bir teklifi öylece kabul edebileceğimi sanmıyorum _bayım_."

Jongin bu güne kadar pek çok garip durumun içinde, yeri gelince de tam göbeğinde bulmuştu kendini. Tehlike, inatçı çamur lekesi gibi paçasına tutunmuş her girdiği delikte sinsice onu takip etmişti. Sayamayacağı kadar çok insanın aynı anda özgürlük için bağırmasını, hoyratça patlayan silahları, her yeri çirkin bir kırmızıya boyayan denge çubuğunun öbür kefesindeki o elleri... Kim Jongin hayatın ona getirdiği her türlü çirkinliği, her türlü bozulmayı ve her türlü tehlikeyi gördüğünü düşünüyordu ancak öyle değildi. Asla kendinden taraf olmayan hayat bu defa ona gördüğü tüm tehlikelerden binlerce kat daha tehlikeli, tüm eciş bücüşlüğün yanında kıymetli bir mücevher gibi parlayan güzel, gördüklerinin en güzelinden bir tane getirmişti. Ne kadar güzel olursa olsun yine de tehlikeydi işte. Tehlikenin ta kendisi, göbek adı ve tehlikenin özünde yatan o kıvılcımdı. Zhang Yixing onu çıplak elle hadım edebilir, dahası bu güne kadar sapasağlam yere basan ayakları sağlamlığını yitirebilirdi.

Jongin yemin edebilirdi ki, var olduğuna asla emin olmadığı ruhunun bile bu oğlanın onunla gelmeme, bu güzel oğlanı bir daha görememe gibi acınası ihtimaller yüzünden zangır zangır titrediğini tam kaburgalarının altında, tam hayat düğümünde hissetmekteydi. Yüzlerce esnek iplik hayat düğümüne hayatının özü olan sıvıyı ve bu oğlandan uzak kalma korkusunu taşıyordu sanki. O yüzden, tam da hayat düğümünün ona söylediği gibi bu oğlanı almadan, bu oğlan olmadan buradan uzaklaşma gibi bir şansı yoktu. Bu oğlanı kendisi ile götürmek ne tür bir sorunu beraberinde getirirse getirsin, onu kendisiyle beraber götürecekti.

Delilikti bu, bir çift gözün görebileceği ve bir çift kulağın duyabileceği en büyük delilikti. Gözün ve kulağın çift oluşu bile bu yüzdendi sanki; bu akıllara tam gelmeyen deliliğe hakkını vererek, çift katlı tanıklık etmek.

"Bu şekilde yaşamaya devam edemezsin," dedi aceleci, oğlanı kendisi ile gelmeye ikna etmekten başka bir tek düşünce dolanmıyordu kafasının içinde. Güven vermeyi istiyordu, herkeslerden daha fazla bu oğlana güven vermeliydi.

"Sana yardım etmeme izin ver. Senden hiçbir beklentim yok, sadece bu şekilde yaşayıp gittiğini görmek istemiyorum." Sol eliyle direksiyonun sert yüzeyini sıkıca kavradı Jongin, bir şeylere tutunma ihtiyacı hissetmişti ve kulaklarındaki uğuldama geçen her saniye biraz daha artıyor, biraz daha katlanılmaz hale geliyordu.

Kırmızı beretli oğlan, çocuksu gözlerinde yarı çelişkili yarı aklı karışmış bir ifade yanıp söndüğü sırada tam gözlerine baktı Jongin'in. Çocuksu gözleri cevap arıyor, bu cevabı da karşısındaki adamın tam gözlerinin içinde, günah gibi saklanmış halde bulmayı umuyor, eliyle koymuş gibi bulacağını biliyordu. Çekinmeden, korkusuzca tam gözlerine bakıyor olması Jongin'in direksiyonun etrafına dolanmış parmaklarının sıkılaştırmasına neden oldu. Parmak boğumları sıkı kavrayıştan ötürü bembeyaz olmuştu ve tüm bunlar yeterli değilmiş gibi bir de midesinden aşağı anlamlandıramadığı bir duygu kayıp gitmişti. Adem elmasını titreştirerek yutkundu, alışık olmadığı ve kimyasını bir türlü çözemediği duygular hissetmek bedeninde bulundan her sinir ucunu dürtüklemiş, kendisi için iyi olmayacak bir tür zehirlenme algılamış gibi bedenini tuhaf bir savunma güdüsü içine sokmuştu.

Dile kolay, otuz dört seneyi devirmişti şu dünya üzerinde. Neredeyse her türlü ortama girmiş, sokakların leş köşelerine sinen mide bulandırıcı çürümüş havayı solumuş ve malikanelerin leş salonlarına sinen ağır parfümleri, ağır parfümlere karışan ucuz insan soluklarına kendi soluğunu karıştırmıştı ancak böylesi yoktu. Hafızasını zorladı, zorladı ve daha fazla zorladı ancak yoktu işte böylesi. Bu yaman bilinmezlik Jongin'i hem heyecanlandırıyor hem de başına usulca kök salan bir ağrıyı armağan ediyordu, Jongin farkındaydı ki bu ağrı ilerde canını daha çok sıkacak, belki kendisini hayattan bezdirecekti ancak yine de geri adım atmadı. Otuz dört senelik bir beden ilk kez gördüğü bir durumla karşı karşıya kaldığında, içgüdüsel olarak onu keşfetme isteği içine giriyordu ve Jongin'in de hangi tarafta durduğu gün gibi ortadaydı.

"Neden?" dedi, ses tonu neredeyse ısırıyordu ve Jongin ömründe ilk kez,  _ilk kez_ böylesine bir yangını birinin göz bebekleri içinde görüyor, ilk kez bir yanının içine adım atmaktan bu kadar korkmasına rağmen kendini yangına doğru adımlar vaziyette buluyordu. Midesi kasıldı kaya gibi, başı artık dipdiri değildi Dünyayla eş zamanlı olarak dönüyordu adamakıllı.

" _Böyle_  bir iyiliği tanımadığınız birine neden yapasınız?" Henüz dünya görmemiş toy sesindeki resmiyet, midesine çöreklenmiş can sıkıcı kasılmayı bir seviye daha yukarı çıkardığı vakit Jongin derin soluk çekti ciğerlerinin her köşesini doldurmak ister gibi, yavaşça içinde ısınmış havayı üflediği sırada her şeylerden önce kendine karşı dürüst olması gerektiğini düşündü. Bu oğlanı neden kendisiyle buradan götürmek istediği ile ilgili en küçük bir fikri yoktu. Sadece istiyordu işte, olağanca gücüyle içinde biriken ve dışarı çıkmak için içindeki duvarları insafsızca tırmalayan bir istekti bu.

"Ben..." ne diyeceğini bilemediği için başladığı sözün devamı gelmedi. Gözleri odağını yitirmiş halde kırmızı beretli oğlanın suratına baktı öylece. Devamı yoktu işte, bunamış aklı içinde tek bir su götürmez neden bulamıyordu bu oğlanı yanında tutmak için ama istiyordu da, sadece yanında tutmak istiyordu.

Bilmediği arazileri çıplak ayak dolanarak keşfetmek ya da kimsenin öğrenemediği o garip insani yanlarını öğrenmek ve bunlara benzer nicesi mazeret olarak sunulabilirdi bu körelmesi mümkün olmayan isteğe karşı ancak Jongin bu kadarla sınırlı olmadığını biliyordu, içinde büküle kıvrıla genişlemeyi sürdüren o duygudan bunu anlaması güç değildi. İnsan görülmemiş için insan üstü bir arzu duyuyor, sadece istiyordu işte. Ya da Jongin,  _Jongin_  görülmemiş için insan üstü bir arzu duyuyor ve sadece istiyordu. Hangi şart altında olursa olsun akla yatkın bir cevabı yoktu, belki bundan on sene, yirmi sene hatta otuz sene sonra da olmayacaktı.

_Zihnimin eski çevikliği olsaydı eğer,_ diye sinsi bir düşünce yanıp söndü kafası içinde,  _onu bu mahalleden, bu ülkeden, bu kıtadan ve bu dünyadan götürmek için ikna etmem saniyeler almazdı, onu Ay'a gideceğimize dair bile ikna edebilirdim._

"Siz?" Oğlan sabırsızca, solur gibi söylediğinde, o çocuksu gözlere baktı yeniden Jongin. Baktı ve şahsi dünyasının güneş etrafında dolanmayı kesip bu göz küreleri etrafında dolanmaya başladığını gördü. Kaybolup bulunuşunu, ilk kez artık inanmadığı kutsal kitabını okur gibi bir kadınla seviştiği geceyi, ne adını ne de yüzünü olsun anımsayamadığı annesinin o kutsal bacak arasında dünya ile tanıştığı anı gördü, hemen o anda, gözlerine bakarken.

"İyi bir adamım," diye yalan söyledi Jongin, sesi titremeden, dili dolanmadan havanın soğuk olduğundan bahseder gibi kolaylıkla yalan söyledi.

Açıkçası iyi bir adam olduğu falan yoktu ve 1942 senesinin orta yerinde, savaşın o yanmış insan eti, ateşlenmiş barut ve pas gibi kokan kana karışmış çirkin kokusu burunlarına dolmaya başlamışken gazino işleten herifin tekiydi. Hiçbir kitapta bunların iyi adamlık adı altına yazılacağını düşünmüyordu.

"Hayır işleri ile aram iyidir," Yalandı, Kim Jongin hayır işleri yapmayı, tanrıya inanmaktan vazgeçtiği gün bırakmıştı oysa. "Zor durumda olan insanlara yardım etmeyi severim ve sen de... Zor durumdasın yanılmıyorsam, değil mi?" Sözünü bitirmesiyle beraber tek kaşını kaldırdı bilmiş bir çehre ile, karşısındaki oğlan birkaç kere gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Kir pas içinde bile güzelce kıvrılmış kirpiklerin her hareketinde kafasının içinde bir kasırga çıktığını düşündü Jongin.

_Korunmalı,_ diye düşündü elinde olmadan  _her vatan toprağından, her vatandaştan ve her türlü haktan hukuktan önce bu oğlan korunmalı._

Kim Jongin, kırmızı beretli oğlanın derisi altında kımıldayan kararsızlığı alenen hissedebiliyordu, omzu üzerinden birkaç kere çirkin sokağa doğru, en akla yatkın kararı verebilmek adına irdeleyerek bakmıştı. Kafası içinde vınlayan düşüncelerin uğultusu aralarına asılı kalan sessizliği mükemmel bir şekilde doldurmuş, hatta Jongin'in kafası içinde bile kendine bir yer bulmayı başarabilmişti. Jongin sıraladığı yalanlar nedeniyle oğlanın düştüğü bu çetrefilli kararsızlıktan kötü bir adamdan bekleneceği gibi keyif alıyor ve oğlanın kafası içine konumlanmış her geçen saniye kendinden tarafa biraz daha kayan ibreyi açıkça görebiliyordu.

Sokağın ıssızlığını birkaç tane vücut şekli bozulmuş kucağında bebeleri ile dikilen pasaklı kadınla çelimsiz sokak çocuğu bozuyordu şimdilerde. Şüpheli bakışlar, arsızca kelimeleri doğurmak için aralanan çatlak dudaklar, sokağı fevkalade şekilde ağzına kadar doldurmuştu çoktan. Çocukların her şeyden bihaber bağırıp çağırmalarına ve gülüşlerinde bile vardı sanki sokağı olduran o yadırgayıcı hava. Jongin biliyordu ki, buradan yalnız giderse bu genç oğlanı her zamankinden daha zor günler bekliyordu. Birden aklını yitirecek gibi hissetti, bu oğlanın başına kendisinden daha kötü bir şeylerin gelmesi kanının çekilmesine neden oluyordu, gerekirse tüm dünyayı yakacak ve yangının orta yerine emin adımlarla yürüyüp bu oğlanı koruyacaktı.

Sessizlik ve bilinmezlik içinde geçen her saniyede, bedeni daha çok gerginlikle doluyordu sigaraya ihtiyacı vardı, tek bir dal yakmalı ciğerleri zehirden hafif hafif yandığı sırada keyfini sürmeliydi.

"Benimle gel,"dedi, can havliyle kelimeleri de solukları gibi aceleciydi, bu seferin oğlanı ikna etmek için son şansı olduğunun gün gibi farkındaydı. "Bu şekilde yaşamak zorunda değilsin, bu mahalle seni mahvediyor. Sana kaliteli bir yaşam verebilirim,"Yüreği bir şeylere öfkelenmiş gibigümbürdüyordu ve bir taraftan da aklı, dilinin ucuna yığılan ancak çıkacak kadar yüreği olmayan kelimeleri döndürüyordu kafası içinde. _İstediğin takdirde tüm dünyayı senin etrafında döndürebilirim._ "Benimle gel, şehrin öbür ucuna,"  _İlerde, sen yeterince güvenle dolduğunda, dünyanın öbür ucuna gidebilmek için._ "Yanına hiçbir şey almak zorunda değilsin, ben halledeceğim her şeyi."  _Her zaman hallederim, bana güvenle baktığın sürece._

Oğlan son kez arkasına baktı, bu hareketle beraber Jongin oğlanın kendisinden tarafa düşmek üzere olduğunu anlamıştı. Kırmızı beretli oğlan dudaklarını ıslattı aceleyle, bu adama neden bu denli _güvenmek istediğini_ anlamıyordu, şüphesiz herifin ağzı çok iyi laf yapıyordu. Belki kendisini kandırıp olmadık yerlere götürecekti, ağzı iyi laf yapan ve fiyakalı arabalar süren adamlara güven olmadı, yaşadığı kısacık ömür ona en çok da böylesi bir tecrübeyi öğretmişti ancak içindeki ses ona bağır çağır bu adamla gitmesini söylüyordu, şehrin öbür ucuna. Şehrin daha önce hiç göremediği ucuna. Hayat ona bir daha öylesi bir fırsatı sunmazdı, pişman olmayı istemedi o anda, şu yaşında bile çoktan yeterince pişmanlık görmüştü, dahasına gerek var mıydı? Dahasına katlanabilir miydi? Kafasının içinde yanıp sönen hayırlardan ötürü sıkıca kapadı gözlerini, yüreği gümbürdüyor, elleri ve bedeni buz kesmiş olmasına rağmen içi umulmadık bir alevle yandıkça yanıyordu. Yanmanın sonu gelsin diye bekledi, buz kesmiş ocak havası ile doldurdu ciğerlerini birkaç defa ancak nafile, sanki içine çektiği buz kesmiş soluklar daha da yakıyordu küçücük bedenini.

"Geliyorum," dedi tek solukta. Karşısındaki esmer adamın gözlerinde yanan o duyguyu gördüğünde bedeninden bir titreme kayıp gitti. Boynu etrafında tembelce asılı duran hasır çantasının sapına tutundu sımsıkı. "Şehrin öbür ucuna."

Esmer adam ona gülümsedi, yüreği üzerinde birkaç karıncanın uygun adım yürüdüğünü hissetti o anda. Eli ayağına dolanıyor üstüne bastığı yer titriyordu ancak buna rağmen arabadaki yerini almayı başardı. Kısa bir an bakıştılar sürücü tarafındaki adamla, adam ona arabanın içini dahi dolduran bir gülümseme verdi.

Ardından araba uğuldayarak çalıştı, Jongin sol eliyle direksiyonu, sağ eliyle de vites kolunu kavradı ve gaza bastı hırsla. Siyah araba sarsılarak öne atıldı, arkasında yoğun bir toz bulutu ve ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışan bir avuç şekli bozulmuş kadını bıraktı, sokak çocukları bile bir anlığına bağırıp oradan oraya koşmayı kesmiş ve uzaklaşan arabanın ardından bakmıştı bir anlığına.

Gelecekten ümitli bir düzine iç çekildi çürümüş mahallede. Yıpranmış kadınlığından kadınlık kalmamış kucağı bebeli analar, tükenmiş fazlasıyla yorgun eli cebinde düşünceli babalar, hayatın silsilesini henüz yememiş yeni yetme genç delikanlılar, kızlar ve hatta masum çocuklar bile gelecekten ümitli içler çekti, geleceğin hiçbir değişimi getirmeyeceğini, ezildikçe ezilmeye devam edeceklerini yüreklerinin en derininde bilerek, bunu hissederek.

Dakikalar akıp gittikçe araba iyiden iyiye uzaklaşıyor, arkasında zehirli bir gaz bulutuymuş gibi asılı kalan havalanmış toprağı bırakarak yok oluyordu şehrin öbür ucuna doğru. Artık neredeyse görünmez olmuş siyah araba, çok çok uzaklara gidiyor gibi kendinden emin uzaklaştığı sırada bir deri bir kemik kalmış çulsuz çocuklar arasından uzun suratlı biri kafasını yeniden arabadan tarafa çevirip bir müddet bulunduğu uzaklıktan siyah bir böcek kadar kalmış arabaya baktı. Gözleri daha önce görülmemiş bir kurnazlık aleviyle yandıkça yanıyor şu küçücük bedenine rağmen gözlerinde harlanmış kurnaz alevle dünyayı yeniden şekillendirmeye, bir kalıba döküp demir gibi işlemeye gücü yeter gibi görünüyordu. Bir müddet sonra gözlerinde yanan dünyayı değiştirmeye yetecek kadar güçlü kurnazlık alevi dudaklarına düştü, hafifçe sırıttı ve arabayı göstererek:

"Şehrin öbür ucuna gidiyor," diye avazı çıktığı kadar bağırdı, bu fikir onu fazlasıyla keyiflendirmiş olacak ki sırıtışı kurnaz bir gülüşe evrildi, arabayı göstermeyi kesmeden yeniledi kendini:

"Şehrin öbür ucuna gidiyor!"

*******

Araba sallanarak şehrin öbür ucuna doğru kıvrılan toprak yola koyulmuşken Kim Jongin inanılmaz bir gerginlik düğümü hissetti tam midesinde, üstelik omzuna yüklenen o tuhaf ağırlıktan da söz etmemek olmazdı. İçerisi sessizdi, çok çok fazla sessizdi Jongin'e göre. Arabanın zaten bozuk olan yolları iyiden iyiye aşındırıyor olmasından ötürü çıkardığı takırtılar ve motordan gelen çalışma homurtuları dışında hiç ses çıkmıyor, ikisi de konuşmayı istiyor olmalarına rağmen konuşamıyor, kelimeler dilleri altında itina ile saklıyordu.

Jongin'in kafası içinde kımıldanan milyona yakın soru bulunuyordu ancak bir türlü dilinin düğümünü çözüp oğlana sorularını soramıyor, beklenmedik bir şekilde çekiniyordu. Çekiniyordu çünkü hesap sorar gibi bir dünya soruyu patır patır sıralamak bu naif delikanlıyı korkutabilirdi. Kendi düşünceleri ve davranışları arasındaki ironiye kendi kendine hafifçe güldü esmer adam. Oğlanı yanına almak için yalvarırken korkması ihtimalinden çekinmemişti ancak şimdi, yanlış bir şeyler demekten ve aralarında duygusal manada kurulacak ilk bağın yanlış yere tutturulmasından deli gibi çekiniyordu.

Kendisinden bir kol mesafesi kadar bile uzakta oturmayan kırmızı beretli oğlanın, kucağında duran hasır çantanın çürümüş minik düğümlerinden yer yer çözülmüş olan kısımlarıyla gergince oynadığını ve güzel gözlerini kucağında duran eski hasır çantadan ayırmadığını göz ucuyla gördü. Yola çıkmalarından bu yana başını bir an olsun yukarı kaldırıp geçtikleri yollara ya da arabanın içine olsun bakmadığının da farkındaydı. Küçük cansız bir oyuncak bebek gibi öylece kıvrılmış hasır çantanın çözülmüş düğümleri ile oynayan parmakları dışında kımıldamadan oturuyordu, Jongin oğlanın kısık ancak düzenli olan soluklarını duymuyor olsaydı kesinlikle oyuncak bir bebekle yolculuk yaptığını düşünürdü.

Tam o anda, neredeyse somut bir ezilmenin sancısını hissetti kaburgaları üzerinde. Başını eğmiş haliyle normalden daha küçük kalışı inanılmaz kalbini kırmıştı Jongin'in. Bunca sene kalbini ikinci planda tutarak, ikinci planda tutmayı öğrenerek yaşayıp gitmişti ancak şimdilerde kalbi yeni icatlar çıkarıyordu başına.

Belki bu oğlanı yanına almak sandığından daha büyük bir hataydı? Belki fiyakalı arabası içinde eskimiş kırmızı bereti, üzerine birkaç beden büyük kıyafetleri ve çürümeye yüz tutmuş hasır çantası ile olduğundan milyon kat küçük, daha acınası hissetmesine neden olmuştu? 

Soluğu altından, oğlanın duymayacağına emin olduğu kadar kısık bir küfür mırıldandı ve dudaklarını yaladı gergince, konuşmaya bir yerden başlamalı, kemiklerine bile garip bir donma armağan eden bu sessizliğe son vermeliydi. Kim Jongin sessizlikten korkacak adam değildi ancak dünyanın her yerinde, her gün olmayacak gözüyle bakılan tonlarca şey gerçeğe dönüyordu. Bu anda onlardan biriydi işte, dünyanın herhangi bir yerinde, sıra dışı bir günü paylaşıyorlar ve olmayacak gözüyle bakılan bir şey kaşla göz arası gerçek oluveriyordu, bir arabanın içinde, bir adamın yüreği içinde.

Bir şeyler demeyi istiyor, deli gibi istiyor ancak dili altına yığılmış kelime düğümünden en çok işine yarayacak kelimeleri seçemiyor ve ne demesi gerektiğini bir türlü bulamıyordu, bu da yetmez gibi ne yapması gerektiği ile ilgili pek bir fikri yoktu. Konuşmalı mıydı yoksa süregelen sessizliği korumalı mıydı? Sessizlik ağırdı ciğerlerine göre, hatta belki  boğucu. Kışın orta yerinde arabanın camlarını sonuna kadar açmayı isterken buldu kendini ancak muhtemel bir hastalığın yakasına yapışmasından çekindiği için açmadı camları.

_Üstelik yalnız da değilim artık,_  diye geçirdi içinden artık kararlarını kafasına göre veremeyeceğini yeni yeni idrak ediyor gibiydi, _hay canına yandığım artık yalnız da değilim._

Kaşları çatıldı istemsiz. Aynı gün içinde yine aynı eskimiş kırmızı beretin sahibi olan oğlan yüzünden benzer duygu halleri içine girmek ve ne diyeceğini bir türlü kestirememek keyfini kaçırmıştı. Olacak iş değildi doğrusu bu denli bocalaması. Daha az önce yapmış olmasına rağmen yeniden dudaklarını ıslattı ve rahatsızca boğazını temizledi. Bedeninin acilen bir sigaraya ihtiyacı vardı ve bu ihtiyacı biraz daha görmezden gelemeyeceğinin farkındaydı. Yine de oğlanın sigaradan rahatsız olma ihtimalinden ötürü bedeninin yana yakıla istediği zehirli dumanı ciğerlerine çekemiyordu. Gömleğinin cebinde duran gümüş sigara tablasının ağırlığı birdenbire artmış gibi daha da fark edilir olması üzerine suratını buruşturdu, çok acil bir sigara yakmaya ihtiyacı vardı. Belki konuşmaya bu şekilde başlamalıydı? Sigaradan rahatsız olup olmadığını sorarak? Belki bu yolla konuşmalarının izleyeceği gidişat olması gerekenden daha az tuhaf olurdu. Derin bir iç çekti, denemeden öğrenme gibi bir seçeneği olmadığının farkındaydı. Dudaklarını yalayıp yeniden boğazını temizledi, tüm bunları yapmaya ihtiyacı yoktu elbet ama yine de sesinin çatlamış çıkması bugün içinde yediği haltlar listesine yazılsın istemedi. Üstelik biraz daha oyalanmaya, birkaç saniyelik bir içsel ölüp biçmeye ihtiyaç duymuştu o anda.

"Baksana?" Gün içinde ikinci kere  _aynı_  şekilde,  _aynı_ oğlana sesleniyor olması dilinde garip bir hissiyat bırakmıştı, sürücü koltuğunda biraz kımıldandı, koltuk birden bire olduğundan milyon kat rahatsız gelmişti. Kırmızı beretli oğlanın hasır çantasına dünya üzerindeki en ilginç oluşum oymuş gibi tüm dikkati ile bakmayı kesip kendinden tarafa hafif bir çekince ile baktığını gördü, yine göz ucuyla. Toprak yol her ne kadar boş olsa bile gider ayak bir sokak çocuğunu ezmeyi istemediğinden dikkatinin büyük bir kısmını yola vermişti, en azından verebildiği kadarını.

"Buyurun... bayım?" Oğlanın kendisine nasıl sesleneceğini tam olarak kestirememiş olmasından olacak, ilk karşılaştıkları anda kullandığı ile aynı resmi yola başvurması, keyfini iyice kaçırmış olduğundan elini vites kolundan çekip boynunu ovaladı gergince, sahiden bu oğlanı yanına alırken aklından ne geçiyordu ki? Parmağındaki yüzüklerin sert ve soğuk yüzeyi ensesine biraz olsun iyi gelirken iç çekti. Yeniden vites kolunu kavradı ve normalden biraz daha hırslı vitesi değiştirip hızlandı, yanında oturan oğlanın hafifçe irkildiğini işitmişti, kaçamak bir bakışta oğlanın kalbi üzerindeki kumaş parçalarına sıkı sıkıya tutunmuş olduğunu gördü.

"Bayım? Bu noktadan sonra resmiyete gerek olduğunu düşünmüyorum." dedi, gerilebileceği son noktaya kadar gerilmiş bir tonla. Sert bir çıkış olduğu bile söylenebilirdi bunun. Yanındaki koltuğa kıvrılmış küçük bedenin soluğunu tuttuğunu ve olduğundan milyon kat daha gergin hale geldiğini fark etmesi üzerine oğlanın kelimelerini sert bir çıkış olarak algıladığını kıskıvrak kavramıştı. Kaburgaları üstündeki o sinir bozucu ağırlığın arttığını hissetti. Neredeyse somut bir ezilme, tam kemiklerinden ciğerlerine doğru. Bu beden, bu araba, bu ülke hatta bu gezegen daralmıştı birden. Gitmeliydi, hayır  _gitmeliydiler;_  şehrin öbür ucuna değil, bilinen evrenin öbür ucuna. Elinde olsa, evrenin bu kıyısında bir saniye olsun beklemeyeceğini gün gibi biliyordu o anda.

Resmiyetin onu durduk yere neden bu denli rahatsız ettiğini çözemedi kendi içinde. Birbirini tanımayan iki normal insan arasında resmiyet kullanılmasında ne gibi bir sakınca vardı ki? Olmaması gerekirdi ancak o kadar kolay değildi işte, işler asla beklediği gibi gelişmiyordu şu noktada ve bu resmiyetten inanılmaz rahatsız olmuş—  _hayır_ tam anlamıyla  _nefret_  etmişti, kemiklerine kadar.

"Ben... Ben ne desem bilemedim adınızı—" Soluğu, endişeden gerim gerim gerilmiş minik varlığına yetmemiş olacak ki yutkunmak zorunda kaldı lafının orta yerinde, titrek bir sorunla kendini toparlamaya çalıştı ve ardından aceleyle devam etti.

"Bilmiyorum, söylemediniz... Ben... Lütfen, _lütfen_ bana kızmayın."

Bu kadardı işte, Jongin bakışlarını yoldan tamamen çekip kıvrılmış figüre baktı, herhangi bir kaza ihtimali gözüne o kadar da önemli gelmemişti o anda. Oğlanın taş gibi sıkılmış ve küçüldükçe küçülmüş omuzları yüzünden iç çekti titrek. Bakışlarını kaçar gibi yeniden toprak yola çevirdi. Arabanın camından kolaylıkla sıyrılmayı başaran ve ocak ayının orta yerinde olabilecek en saçma şekilde parlayan güneş ışınları yüzünün sol yanına vuruyor, esmer tenini kutsallaştırıp daha da parlamasına neden oluyordu.  Durduk yere taş gibi sıkılmış çenesi yüzünden yanağında birkaç kas titreşti görünür şekilde, ağzında acı bir kabulleniş tadı vardı.

Direksiyonu kavrayan eli biraz daha sıkılaştı ve öbürü, vites kolundan ayrılıp sağ bacağı üstünde duran bir yumruğa dönüştü. Parmaklarını süsleyen gösterişli yüzükler direksiyonu sıkıca kavramasından ötürü avucu içine batıyor, avucunun içini hafiften tahriş ediyordu. Dudaklarını inatçı düz bir çizgi haline getirip yetişkin olan taraf olarak mantıklı düşünmesi gerektiğini hatırlatmaya çalıştı kendisine ancak zordu, belki başına gelmiş şeylerin en zoru. Tam olarak ne yapmak istediğini bilmiyordu ancak kendini bir şeylerden ötürü durdurmak ve bir şeyleri yapmamak üzere ikna etmeye çabalıyordu. Bilinmeyene karşı bir savaş, kendine karşı bir savaş,  _Alonso olmaya karşı bir savaş._

"Sana kızacak değilim, hatalı olan taraf  _benim_  sonuçta. En başta kendimi tanıtmam gerekirdi," dedi olabildiğince sakin, kalbi güneşte kalmış bir kalıp  çikolata gibi eriyor ve içindeki tüm duvarlara bulaşıyordu. Kirin pasın içinde kalmış bu naif delikanlı ile otuzundan sonra nasıl baş edeceğine dair pek bir fikri yoktu, iç çekti manidar bunlar hepsi henüz yalnızca başlangıçtı.  "Adım Jongin, Kim Jongin." Çalışılmış bir dinginliğin hakim olduğu sesiyle söylediğinde oğlanın titrek bir soluk aldığını duydu. Bu titrek soluğa pek anlam verememiş olsa da üzerinde durmadı, aslına bakılırsa durmamayı seçti çünkü edepsiz yaşlı aklı bu ucu açık bir biçimde yapılmış titrek iç çekişi güvenli olmayan bölgelere doğru çekerdi.

"Peki, senin..." dedi ve az önce yaptığı gibi kafasını tamamen oğlandan tarafa çevirdi. Yüzünden sıyrılan bir tutam güneş, oğlanın yarı yüzünü aydınlatıyor, gözlerinden birinin diğer gözüne göre daha açık kahverengi görünmesine neden oluyordu. Cam kadar berrak, güneşle kutsanmış  kahverengi gözlerle karşılaşmayı beklemiyordu Jongin, midesinde tuhaf bir karıncalanma hissetti, sanki midesi içine doğru bükülerek bir boy daha küçülmüştü.

Oğlanın kir altında kalmış solgun yanaklarına hafifçe renk gelmiş, burun kemeri ile göz altına konumlanmış birkaç çil, kir tabakasından ötürü daha zor seçilir olmuştu. Çatlamış dudakları da şaşkınlıktan birbiri ile buluşma şansı yakalayamayıp öylece kalmıştı. Dudakları arasından görünen minik tavşan dişlerine baktı bir müddet, bu kadar basit bir ayrıntının bile aklını alacak gibi hissettirmesi olacak iş değildi. Jongin zehirli sularda yüzmeyi bıraktığını, zehirli suları direk mideye indirdiğini farkına varıyordu usulca.

"Senin adın ne?" diye sordu nihayet, sapık herifin teki gibi hâlâ tavşan dişlerine baktığını fark edince gözlerini yukarı çıkardı ve oğlanın kocaman gözleri ile buluşturdu gözlerini, yeniden. Yanından geçtikleri tek tük ağaç yüzünden, oğlanın yüzüne vurmuş bir avuç güneş dalgalanıyor ve titreşip duruyordu. Kendi gözleri, oğlanın kahverengi berrak okyanuslarına dokunduğu vakit, arabanın uğultusu azalmış, aklının bir köşesinde kendisine sürekli kaza yapma olasılığını anımsatan ses duyulmaz olmuştu. Kış güneşinin yüzüne değen kısmı da tuhaf bir şekilde yakmaya başlamıştı, yaz güneşine özenmiş gibi.

Oğlan birkaç kere gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve şekilli dudaklarını yaladı, bu Jongin denilen fiyakalı adamın demir kadar ağır bakışları altında midesi de dili de itina ile düğüm olmuştu. "Do Kyungsoo." dedi, zar zor. Kaç senedir yaptığı işti şu konuşmak, neden birden bire bu denli zor hale gelmişti?

"Do Kyungsoo...  _Do Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo."_ Usulca tekrarladı Jongin, sanki duyduğu en güzel isim buydu, oysa isimin herhangi bir özelliği yoktu sıradan bir isimdi işte. "Kyungsoo, bana Jongin Hyung diyebilirsin." Bakışlarını nihayet yola dönmeyi anımsamış olacak ki, gözlerini oğlandan çekip ıssız toprak yola dikti. Görüşünü bulanıklaştıran toz bulutunu bile kendisini rahatsız etmiyordu o anda ve kış güneşi yakmayı sürdürüyordu yüzünün yarısını, yaz güneşine özenmiş gibi.

"Pekala..." Duraksadı biraz, altında az duyulmuş bir hevesi saklayan türdendi bu duraksayış, Jongin devamında bir şeylerin geleceğini düşündüğünden müdahale etmedi ve bekledi sabırla. Henüz dünya görmemiş ses tonu altındaki o az duyulmuş heves esmer suratında güzel bir gülümseme açmasına neden olmuştu. "Pekala...  _Jongin Hyung._ " Oğlan yarı utangaç söylediğinde, dünyada bundan daha güzel bir şeyin daha olamayacağın ikna oluvermişti Jongin. Büyülüydü, zehirliyordu da evet inkar edecek değildi ancak akıl almayacak kadar güzel bir biçimde büyülüyordu da, bunu da inkar edecek değildi.

"Sigara içsem senin için sorun olur mu Kyungsoo?" dedi, kafasındaki düşünceleri duman altı etmek için bundan daha mükemmel bir zaman olamayacağının bilincinde olarak.

"Senin arabandayız Jongin Hyung, istediğini yapabilirsin." Cümlesini bitirdikten sonra hafifçe kıkırdayan Kyungsoo, esmer adamın kendinden tarafa kısa ancak delici bir bakış atmasına neden olmuştu. Jongin yutkundu zorla, iki eliyle birden kavradı direksiyonu bu kez ve huzursuzca kıpırdandı koltuğunda, derisi gözenek gözenek olmuş, ensesindeki tüyler köklerinden kurtulmak ister gibi dikilmişti.

"Hadi ama," dedi, bedeninde oluşan ve hücum etmesi gereken en son bölgeye inatla hücum eden o tuhaf gerginlikten sıyrılmaya çalışan garip tonuyla. " _Misafirimin_ istemediği bir şeyi yapacak değilim, centilmenler böyle kaba şeyler yapmaz değil mi? Hm?" Kısa bir bakış attı yan tarafa doğru lafı bittikten sonra, oğlan— doğrusu _Kyungsoo_  kucağına duran hasır çantaya bakarak alt dudağını ağzı içinde çiğniyordu, gergin. Ancak önceki gibi bir gerginlik değil, daha yabancı, daha yeni bir gerginlik. Bilinmeyenin o heyecan verici tadını aldı tam damağında ve bilinmeyenin korkusunu hissetti tam yüreği üstünde.

"Evet," dedi tek solukta. Esmer adama çevirmişti gözlerini ani bir kararla ve esmer adam da yola bakmak yerine oğlanın çocuksu gözlerine bakmaktaydı. Göz gözeydiler artık, kış güneşi ikisini de yakmaya başlamıştı ve Jongin'in şahsi dünyası dönmeyi kesmişti. "Evet, centilmenler böyle kaba şeyler yapmaz."

Bir müddet bakıştılar, hiçbir şey söylenmedi arabanın içinde, gereği yoktu bir şeyler söylemenin. Zaten kelimeler aralarındaki boşluk içinde bükülerek yok olmuş ve anlamsızlaşmıştı. Kelimelerin yapabildiğinden daha derin, daha içten gelen bir iletişim kuruldu aralarında. Jongin yıllar sonra ilk kez birini öpmeyi deliler gibi istedi o araba içinde şehrin öbür ucuna yola koyulmuşken ve Kyungsoo da ömründe ilk kez birini öpmenin nasıl hissettireceğini keşfetmeyi istedi o arabanın içinde esmer adamın şekilli dudakları kendi dudakları üstündeyken.

Dudaklar yalandı senkronik, gözler nemlenmiş dudaklar üzerinde dans etti ancak nemlenmiş dudaklar gözlerin isteğini yerine getirmemeyi seçip buluşmadı, asla. İkisi de gözlerde yanan o isteği elde etmek için yeterli bir mevkide olmadığının farkındaydı.

_En azından şimdilik_ , diye cüretkar bir düşünce dolandı akılların köşesinde,  _en azından şimdilik._

"Yine de içebilirsin Jongin Hyung," dedi Kyungsoo, gözlerini esmer adamın gözlerinden kaçırıp kucağında duran hasır çantanın o çok önemli gevşemiş düğümlerine diktiği sıra. "Sokaklarda yaşayınca böyle şeyleri dert etmiyorsun." Alelade bir şeyden bahseder gibi dar omuzlarını silkerek söylemesi Jongin'in içinde bir şeylerin titreşmesine neden olmuştu. Gözünü karartıp usulca ileri uzattı sağ elini ve oğlanın sol diz kapağı üzerine gevşekçe koydu. Avucu herhangi bir deri parçasına bile değmiyor olmasına rağmen alevler içinde kalmıştı, sanki bir insanı değil,  _kordan_  yapılma bir canlıyı tutuyordu avucunda. Hareket halindeki arabanın içinde tüm soluklar tutuldu tam bu anda, Jongin gözünü daha da karartıp oğlana baktı, çocuksu gözler çoktan kendisine hayretle bakar haldeydi.

"Seni tuttum  _Kyungsoo,_ " dedi sesi kısılmış ve daha yoğun, daha kulak dolduran bir hal almıştı, diz kapağı üzerinde duran elini sıkılaştırdı hafiften. Kyungsoo uzun zamandan beri ilk kez bu kadar güven veren bir ton işittiğini düşündü, hafifçe titretti onu bu düşünce. Daha tanışalı ne kadar olmuştu ki? Böylesi fiyakalı bir adama şimdiden güvenmek olacak iş değildi.

"Seni tuttum." Jongin yenileyince Kyungsoo yutkundu ve beceriksiz bir gülüş takındı, gülüşü bir tarafa doğru olması gerektiğinden daha fazla kayıp çarpık bir hal aldığında Jongin bu çarpık gülüşün dünyadaki tüm kırmızı beretleri hak ettiğini kavradı kıskıvrak.

" _Beni_  tuttun Jongin Hyung, tıpkı centilmenlerin  _hep_  yaptığı gibi." dedi, gözleri olduğundan daha yumuşak bakar olmuştu.

"Bu ne demek şimdi?"

Kyungsoo güldü ve hafifçe başını iki yana salladı, söylememekte ısrarcı. Jongin üstelemedi, üstelemeye gerek duymadı. _Yakın_  gelecekte, bunun ne demek olduğu zaten öğreneceğinin farkındaydı.

*******

Jongin tahta merdivenleri ağır ağır, gıcırdatarak tırmandığı sırada kafasının içine akıllara zarar bir kargaşa hakimdi. Kyungsoo'yu eve getirmenin tuhaf olacağının kendisi de gayet bilincindeydi ve bu bilinçlilik hali kendisini kesinlikle durdurmamıştı. Ancak odaların bulunduğu üst kata çıkmak için kullanılan merdivenlere ulaşmak amacıyla gazinoya adım attıkları ilk anda, garsonlardan ve etrafı paspaslayan orta yaşlı amcadan tuhaf bakışlar kazanmışlardı. Birer ters bakışla bu elemanların kendi işlerine dönmesini sağlamış olsa bile, asıl meselenin kendisini üst katta beklediğinin farkındaydı. Etraftan yükselmesi muhtemel baş ağrıtıcı lafları umursayacak değildi, bu güne dek kimsenin ne dediğini umursamamıştı zaten Zhang Yixing hariç. Şu anda da tek derdi Zhang Yixing'in içinde bulundukları duruma vereceği tepkiydi ve iyi karşılamayacağına adı kadar emindi Jongin. Hoş, iyi karşılanacak bir tarafı da yoktu bu meselenin, çocuk yaştaki bir oğlanı kolundan tutup getirmişti. Gazino sahibi olarak yemedikleri tek damga oğlancılıktı ve bu eksiği de doldurmak adına mükemmel bir adım atmıştı. Kendi yanlış kararlarını beyazperde üzerinde izleme şansı olsa aptallığını ve kendine bu denli hakim olamayışını ayakta alkışlardı doğrusu.

Yüz yüze geldikleri ve Yixing'e Kyungsoo'yu tanıtacağı o curcuna anını düşününce midesine tuhaf bir heyecan korku karışımı duygu çöktü, korkunun midesine çökme nedenini anlıyordu ama heyecan? Otuz dört yaşından sonra iyiden iyiye arsız bir serseri olup çıkmıştı ve bunun en büyük kanıtı midesindeki tuhaf heyecan düğümüydü. Do Kyungsoo'yu bu eve getirmenin heyecanı onu diri diri mezara girmekten daha fazla heyecanlandırıyordu, hadım edilme riskinin olmasındandı belki bu heyecan, tam anlamıyla çözebilmiş değildi.

Zihnini kemirip duran türlü türlü düşünce kafası etrafında dönen bir düşünce girdabı varmış gibi hafifçe kulaklarının uğuldamasına neden olduğu sırada merdivenlerin sonuna geldi. Kendini uzun zamandan beri ilk kez bu kadar gergin hissediyor olsa bile buraya kadar geldikten sonra geri dönecek değil, aslına bakılırsa geri dönmeyi aklının ucundan bir kere olsun geçirmemişti. Söz konusu arkadaşı Zhang Yixing olsa bile, geri dönmek vazgeçmek gibi kavramlar rüzgar esmesini sağlamamıştı aklı içinde. Derin bir nefes çekti ve arkasını dönüp Kyungsoo ile yüz yüze gelmeyi planladığı sıra sırtına çarpan bir kafa, hemen ardından hafif acılı bir inilti işitti.

Omzu üzerinden arkasına olan bitene baktığında Kyungsoo'nun yüzünü sevimli bir biçimde bükmüş burnunu ovalıyor olduğunu gördü. Bu hali öylesine komik gelmişti ki, midesinde yatan o koca endişe düğüme karşına kendini kıkırdamaktan alıkoyamadı, Kyungsoo'nun ona kocaman gözlerle anlamsız anlamsız bakması kıkırtısının kocaman kulak dolduran bir kahkahaya evrilmesine neden olmuştu. Kyungsoo ona hâlâ  anlamsız bakışlarla ve hafiften kızarmış bir burunla bakmayı sürdürdüğü sıra iri bedeninin tamamını Kyungsoo'ya dönüp üzerinde fazla düşünmeden elini kaldırdı ve oğlanın eskimiş kırmızı bereti üstüne büyük avucunu koyup hafiften bastırdı. Kayıp bir köpek yavrusunu sever gibi hissetmişti kendini, Do Kyungsoo da kendisine tam olarak böyle bakmaktaydı kayıp bir köpek yavrusu gibi.

Kyungsoo ona bir türlü açıklayamadığı duyguların kıpırdandığı koca koca gözleri ile bakıyorken yine midesinden bir şeyler kopup gitmiş gibi hissetti. Hayattaydı, nefes alıyordu ve kalbi bedeni içinde yankılanacak şekilde gümbürdüyordu. Daha önce hiç farkında olmadığı bunca küçük ayrıntıları bu oğlanı tanıdıktan sonra daha fazla fark etmeye başlamış olması oldukça tuhaftı, oysa önceleri de hayattaydı, nefes alıyor ve kalbi atıyordu.

"Dikkatli ol _Kyungsoo_ , ilk günden düşüp bir yerlerini incitmeni istemeyiz değil mi?" dedi, adını söyleyişinde tuhaf bir büyü vardı. Kimsenin adının ağzından bu denli büyülü çıkamayacağını düşündü o anda. Oğlan kocaman gözleri ile kendisine bakıyor ve ayrıca bir basamak aşağıda duruyor olmasından dolayı kafasını kaldırıp bakmayı sürdürdüğü sırada tuhaf bir titreşim hissetti yine içinde. Bu titreşimlerin sonu yok gibiydi Do Kyungsoo yakınlardayken. Oğlan göz temasını kesmen, o kocaman kahverengi gözleri ile tam gözlerine bakarak usulca salladı kafasını. Aşağı yukarı, aşağı yukarı ve sadece aşağı. Kocaman eli altında bir basamak aşağıda durup boynunu kaldırarak gözlerini gözleri ile buluşturduğu sırada daha bir küçük kalmıştı sanki.

"Şimdi," diye söze başladı Jongin, aralarında oluşan o tuhaf alev almaya hazır havayı yok etmek adına boğazını temizledi ve Kyungsoo'nun kolunu dirseği üzerinden nazikçe kavrayıp oğlanı kolaylıkla kendi yanına çekti.

"Sana odanı göstereyim."

Duydukları üzerine titrek bir nefes alan ve Jongin ileri doğru bir adım atmasına rağmen şaşkınlıktan Jongin'in adımlarına ayak uyduramayan oğlan, esmer adamın adımlarının kesilmesine neden oldu. Jongin neler olduğunu anlamak için meraklı gözlerle Kyungsoo'ya döndüğü vakit kocaman olmuş can yakacak kadar güzel ve daha önce hiç görmediği bir alevle yanmakta olan gözlerle karşılaştı. Böylesini beklenmedik bir güzellik, aklını almış gibi sersem hissetti o anda kendini. Aniden gelişen bir sersemlik haliydi, sanki elinden ayağından canı çekilmiş bedeninden ciğerleri arasına kısılı kalmış bir yere birikmişti.

"Odam mı var? Sadece bana ait?" Kyungsoo dediklerine kendi bile inanamıyor gibi kaşlarını alnında yükselterek sorduğu vakit Jongin biliyordu ki birkaç saat önce tanışmamış olsalardı oğlanın kirli yanaklarını avuçları içinde tutup okşardı usulca ve öperdi onu, tam alnından.  _Daha çok küçüksün_  derdi belki,  _böylesine kırılmış olmak için daha çok küçüksün._

"Evet Kyungsoo, sadece sana ait bir odan var." dedi olabildiğince sakin, yumuşak sesi kulakları dolduruyordu. Kelimelerinin sonu geldikten hemen sonra oğlanın yüzünde kımıldayan her türlü kası ve kımıldayan kasların özenle oluşturduğu her türlü duyguyu yakalamak adına pürdikkat izledi Kyungsoo'nun kir içinde kalmış minik çilli suratını. Yüzünde şekillenen duygular akıl almayacak kadar güzeldi, kendinden çiçekli yeşillik bir alanda dolanmak ve nemli bitkilerin kendine has canlılığını parmak uçlarına konumlanmış sinirlerde hissetmek gibiydi. Milyonlarca beklenmedik çiçekle karşılaşmak, milyonlarca beklenmedik kokuyu almak ve milyonlarca beklenmedik şeye hayran kalmak, küçücük olsalar bile.

"Ben..." dedi Kyungsoo ancak devam etme şansı olmamıştı çünkü hissettiği yoğun sevinç soluğunu kesmiş ve kelimelerinin önünü tıkamıştı, derin bir nefes çekti içine, nefesi Jongin'in kalbini en mükemmel biçimde kırmanın yollarını arar gibi titremişti. "Ben ne demeliyim bilmiyorum Jongin Hyung, bunlar gerçekten..." Kyungsoo ne demesi gerektiğine bir türlü karar veremeyip sustuğunda Jongin kendi kendine gülümsedi. Nasıl yaşayacaktı otuzundan sonra bu oğlanla pek fikri yoktu ancak öğrenmeye deliler gibi istekli olduğunun bilincindeydi.

"Devam etmene gerek yok Kyungsoo, bunları konuşmak için _çok_  zamanımız olacak, devam etmene gerek yok." dedi Jongin güven veren bir tonla çünkü olacaktı, daha çok zamanları olacaktı bu tarz meselelerden bahsetmek için. Kimin ne dediğinin bir önemi yoktu, Jongin Kyungsoo'yu ne olursa olsun yanında tutacak ve her türlü durumda ilk Kyungsoo'yu korumayı düşünecekti.

Kyungsoo sadece başını sallamakla yetinince koridor boyu ilerlemeye başladı, el yapımı deri ayakkabıları maun yer kaplaması üzerinde iç gıcıklayan sesler çıkarıyor ve bir miktar olsun kafasındaki düşüncelerin önünü tıkıyordu. Kyungsoo'nun adım seslerinin ne denli cılız olduğunu düşündü bir an, adım sesleri bile Kyungsoo'ya has o dilde konuşuyordu sanki.

Koridorun en ucunda kalan yüksek kapının önüne geldiğinde durdu ve göz ucuyla Kyungsoo'ya baktı. Kyungsoo heyecandan alt dudağını kemirerek kapıya bakmakla meşgul olduğundan bakışlarını hissetmemiş, Jongin'in içten içten gerçekleşmesini dilediği göz temasını basit bir dilek olarak bırakmıştı. Bu çocukça heyecan yine içinin titremesine neden olduğunda ensesini ovaladı Jongin. Bugün içinde fazlasıyla bilinmedik duygu ile karşı karşıya gelmiş ve fiziksel olmayan ağır bir yorgunluğun varlığını gün ortasına yenice gelmişken tam ensesinde hissetmeye başlamıştı.

"Oda içinde banyo var," dedi kapı kolunu kavradığı sıra, parmağına sarılı yüzükler kapı kolunun metaline sürtünce boğuk bir ses çıkmıştı. "Sana temiz kıyafetler getirmeliyim," diye kendi kendine hatırlattığı sıra odanın kapısını açıp Kyungsoo'ya odanın içini sundu.

Oda gösterişsizdi, evdeki diğer tüm odalar gibi. Açık renk perdeler, pencerelerin tam karşısında kalan Jongin'in bahsettiği banyoya açılan yüksek kapı, bir büyük yatak, duvara sabitlenmiş koyu renk kıyafet dolabı, yatağın pencereye bakan cephesine yerleştirilmiş dolapla aynı renk yalnız bir komodin, kıyafet dolabı yanında ahşap oymalı uzunca bir boy aynası, koyu renk kaliteli döşemeler ve döşemeleri kısmen örten pahalı olduğu her halinden belli açık renk halı dışında başka hiçbir şey yoktu oda içinde. Camlar açık olduğundan kapı açılınca yere uzanan açık renk perdeler uçuşmaya ve geniş odanın iyiden iyiye genişleyip daha havadar görünmesine neden olmuştu.

"Şimdilik benim kıyafetlerimden giymek zorundasın, umarım bu sorun olmaz senin için?" Büyük adımlarla ferah odanın içine girdi ve etrafı gözleri ile kolaçan etti, eksik bir şey gözüne takılmadığında minik adımlarla yanına gelmiş Kyungsoo'ya çevirdi gözlerini, sorusuna henüz bir cevap almamıştı. Kyungsoo hayranlıkla etrafı incelemeyi üzerinde hissettiği demir kadar ağır bakışlar yüzünden kesip Jongin'e döndü. Aralarında dönen meseleyi anlamlandıramayan gözlerle bir müddet esmer adama baktı ve nihayet soruyu anladığında gözlerini kırpıştırıp yutkundu zorla.

"Oh... Hayır, sorun olmaz." Kyungsoo gözlerini kaçıp utanarak söylediğince Jongin ellerini koyu renk kumaş pantolonunun cebine sıkıştırdı. Ellerinin dışarıda öylece durması ikisi içinde güvenli değildi o anda.

"Harika, harika..." diye mırıldandı kendi kendine ve odayla ilgili söylemesi gereken başka şeyler var mı diye aklındaki katmanlar arasında kısa bir gezintiye çıktı. "Banyoya ihtiyacın olan her şey yerleştirildi, keyfine bak olur mu? Ayrıca, aşağının gürültüsü buraya gelmiyor merak etme, duvarlar ve zemin yalıtımlı." Aklındaki son bilgileri de verdikten sonra arkasına dönüp kapıya doğru ilerledi, her ne kadar biraz daha burada zaman geçirmeyi istiyor olsa da oğlanı içinde bulduğu durumla ilgili düşünebilsin diye biraz yalnız bırakması gerektiğinin farkındaydı. Üstelik Jongin'in de çözmesi gereken sorunlar olduğu ortadaydı, ne kadar çabuk buradan uzaklaşması kafasını toparlaması ve Zhang Yixing'e diyeceği şeylerini planlaması için daha çok zaman bulabileceği anlamına geliyordu bu. Yixing ile yapacağı konuşmanın planını yavaştan kurmaya başladı kafasındaki curcuna içinde, zor olacağının kendisi de farkındaydı ancak üstesinden gelebileceğini umuyordu.

"Jongin Hyung," Jongin kapıdan çıkmak üzereyken oğlanın kendine seslenmesi üzerine durup bedenini oğlana çevirdi.

"Efendim Kyungsoo?"

"Teşekkür ederim," dedi hafifçe gülümseyerek, Jongin'in kafası içinde bu gülümsemeyi daha sık görmek elinden gelenin en iyisini yapma fikri yanıp söndü o anda. "Her şey için."

"Henüz bir şey yaptım sayılmaz Kyungsoo," dedi yüzüne güven veren içten bir gülümseyiş hakimdi. "Yapmaya başladıktan sonraya saklamalısın teşekkürlerini."

*******

Kim Jongin, Yixing'in çalışma odası önüne geldiğinde derin bir soluk çekti içine. Yüreği saçma sapan bir ritmi tutturmuş son sürat atıyordu, sakinleşmek için avuç içleri ile çoktan düzgün olan siyah saçlarını düzeltti işe yaradığı falan yoktu ancak yine de ellerini meşgul edecek bir şeylerle uğraşmak istemişti o anda. Kyungsoo'yu yeni hazırlanmış odada banyo yapması ve üzerini değişmesi için yalnız bırakmış, şimdi de işin asıl  baş ve büyük ihtimalle başka yerler ağrıtacak kısmına hazırlıyordu kendini.

Derin bir iç çekti ve gömleğinin yakalarını düzeltip içeri girdi usulca, Yixing çalışma masasındaydı her zamanki gibi. Kalın çerçeveli gözlükleri gözündeydi ve tüm dikkati ile bir şeyler okuyordu, dikkati o kadar okuduğu şeydeydi ki ne kapının açıldığını ne de Jongin'in içeri girdiğini duymamıştı.

"Zhang," Diye seslenmek zorunda kaldı Jongin, Yixing sesini duyduğu anda kafasını okuduğu şeyden kaldırıp boş gözlerle Jongin'e baktı. Yeleğinin cebinden köstekli saatini çıkarıp saate baktığında kaşları havaya yükseldi, iş konuştukları saate henüz hayli zaman olmasına rağmen Jongin'in çalışma odasına damlaması Yixing'i şaşırtmıştı. Jongin'in bu dünya üzerinde en haz etmediği mekanlardan biri de büyük ihtimalle Yixing'in çalışma odasıydı çünkü yaptıkları işin mali kısmından bahsetmekten ve tonlarca dosya okuyup raporlar çıkarmaktan nefret ediyordu saklama gereği duymadan.

"Kim," dedi usulca, köstekli saatini yeniden cebine yerleştirdi ve masanın üzerindeki kağıt parçalarından birini okuduğu sayfaya koyup hafif bir pat sesi çıkaracak şekilde kitabı kapattı. Jongin de emin adımlarla masaya doğru yaklaşmakta olduğu için hangi kitabı okuduğunu görme şansı yakalamıştı. İlyada. Zhang Yixing'in neredeyse her sayfasını ezbere bildiği şu kitap. Kitaba göz ucuyla bakmayı kesip Yixing'e döndürdü bakışlarını, Yixing'in gözleri tuhaf bir merakla aydınlanmıştı şimdi.

"Seni bu kadar erken buralarda görmeyi beklemiyordum," dedi şaşkınlığını salama zahmetine girmeden ve burun kemeri rahatsız olmuş gibi yüzünü bükerek hoşnutsuz bir ifade yaptı, ardından gözlüklerini çıkarıp masaya koydu usulca. Gözlerini sıkıca kapatıp ağır gözlükleri taşımaktan yorulmuş burun kemerini biraz rahatlatmak için ovaladı, geçen her saniye Jongin midesindeki endişe düğümünün ur gibi büyüdüğünü hissediyordu. Birkaç gün öncesine kadar olduğu gibi fatura ve bir sürü gereksiz ıvır zıvırla dolu olmayan masa üzerinde dolandırdı bakışlarını Jongin, düzenlice yerleştirilmiş birkaç dosya ile İlyada haricinde gözüne ilişen bir şey yoktu.

"Getirdim." dedi bakışlarını masadan kaldırıp Yixing'in hafifçe düşmüş göz kapakları altında kalmış gözlerine sabitlediği sıra, hissettiklerine karşın sesi dümdüz ve duygusuz çıkmıştı.

"Ne? Neyi?" Yixing anlamlandıramadığı laflar üzerine kaşlarını çatarak sorunca Jongin ellerini ceplerine sıkıştırıp derin bir nefes aldı.

"Bahsettiğim misafiri tabi ki, getirdim odasında bizi bekliyor." Jongin başıyla arkasını işaret ettiğinde Yixing'in gözleri ile Jongin'in baş hareketini takip etti ve kısa süre içinde yüzü bu kez meseleyi kavradığını gösteren şekilde kıvrıldı.

"Oh, bu harika." Zhang Yixing kıvrak bir hamle ile oturduğu koltuktan kalkıp önce kol düğmelerini ardından da gömleğinin yakasını düzeltti. Düğmeleri tamamen açılmış yeleğini dikkatlice ilikledikten sonra Jongin'e baktı. Jongin'in yerinden kımıldamamış olduğunu görünce ellerini cebine soktu, hafif bilmiş bir tavırla.

"Demek istediğin başka bir şey mi var Kim?" dedi Yixing, arkadaşının bu hallerini gayet iyi bilirdi.

"Ah... Aslında evet, umarım misafirimiz önünde zıvanadan çıkmazsın diyecektim." diye karşılık verdi Jongin, sesi dümdüz ve kendinden emin çıkıyordu.

Yixing geniş adımlarla yanına gelip tam karşısında dikildi. Bir müddet yüzünü inceledi en küçük ayrıntısına kadar ancak üzerine yorum yapılacak bir şey bulamamış olacak ki tek kaşını kaldırmakla yetindi.

"Ne demeye çalışıyorsun, Kim?" dedi, sesi kuşkuluydu.

"Hiç, hiçbir şey..." dedi Jongin başını iki yana sakince sallayarak. Yixing'in tam gözlerine bakıyordu şimdilerde. "Sadece önlem alıyorum, biliyorsun misafirimizin yanında fazladan dikkatli davranmalıyız." dedi ve omuz silkti umursamaz. Ancak bu cevap Yixing için yeterli değildi ne yazık ki.

"Kim, bazen kiminle konuştuğunu unutuyormuşsun gibi hissediyorum. Zhang Yixing ben, hatırlatmama gerek var mı?" dedi iğneleyen bir tavırla, Jongin bunun üzerine sadece göz devirdi. Sorunda tam olarak buydu zaten, başka biri değil Zhang Yixing olması.

"Zhang Yixing olduğun için önlem alma ihtiyacı duyuyorum zaten," dedi, elinin tekini cebinden çıkardı ve avuç içiyle saçının yanını düzeltti, gerginliği su yüzüne çıkmaya başlamıştı hafiften. "Lütfen, kendine hakim ol,  _lütfen._ "

"Neler çeviriyorsun Kim?" Ses tonundaki kuşku öncekinden de fazla hale gelmişken sordu Yixing, tek kaşı hala havadaydı.

"Sadece önlem, aklında bulunsun diye diyorum." dedi Jongin omuz silkerek, otuz dört yaşından sonra yalan söylemede daha da gelişemeyeceğini düşünürdü önceleri ancak buradaydı işte, patır patır yalan söylüyordu, üstelik de yirmi senelik arkadaşına. Yalan kısa ömürlü bile olsa bu kadar yakından tanıdığı birine yalan söylemek tuhaf bir şekilde suçlu hissetmesine neden olmuştu.

"Pekala ancak beni gerçekten delirtecek bir şey olmasa iyi olur, Kim. Biliyorsun öfke kontrolü konusunda hâlâ pek iyi sayılmam." dedi Yixing, sesi altından açık bir tehdidin kokusu yayılıyordu.

Jongin bunun üzerine sessiz kaldı ve büyük adımlarla odadan çıktı, Zhang Yixing onu tam arkasından takip ettiği sıra koridoru aynı geniş adımlarla aşıp bir saat kadar önce Kyungsoo ile beraber dikildiği kapının önüne geldi. Kapıyı usulca, neredeyse ağır çekimde açtı ve Yixing'in içeri geçmesi için kapıyı açık tuttu. Yixing meraklı gözlerle usulca içeri girdi ve ferah odada ilerleyip yatağın üstüne oturmuş, mavi pamuklu gömleği ve kafasında eğreti duran eskimiş kırmızı bir beretle bekleyen oğlanı gördü.  _Oğlanı._

Oğlan kucağında duran ve gergince oynayıp durduğu parmaklarına dikmişti gözlerini. Yixing'in gözleriyse anında hayretle kocaman olmuş ve ne diyeceğini bilmediğinden adamakıllı bir açıklama için Jongin'e bakmıştı. Ancak Zhang Yixing gibi nadir hata yapan bir adam için büyük bir hataydı bu çünkü Jongin'in yumuşak bir gülümseyişle yatağın üzerinde  _kendisine_ ait mavi pamuklu gömlekle oturan oğlana bakmakta olduğunu gördü. O anda beyninin içinde tam anlamıyla bir şimşeğin çaktığını ve şimşekle beraber akıllara zarar bir fırtınanın baş gösterdiğine şahitlik etmişti. Yumruklarını sıktı Yixing, içinde dalgalanan öfkeyi ve birilerini, kendisine çok yakında duran birilerini, suratından yumruklamak için duyduğu o akıl almaz isteği hissedebiliyordu.

"Kyungsoo," diye seslendi Jongin, Yixing'i görmüyordu o anda. Odanın içindeki nesneleri gördüğünden bile emin değildi Yixing. Yatağın üstünde, kendine neredeyse üç beden büyük gelen mavi pamuklu gömlek içinde oturan kırmızı beretli oğlan adını duyduktan sonra çekingen bakışların kaldırıp önce Jongin'le hemen ardından da Yixing'le göz teması kurdu.

Yixing, oğlanın kendisi ile kurduğu göz temasından hemen sonra gözlerinde yanmaya başlayan korkuyu görünce gözlerini zavallı oğlandan çekip Jongin'e çevirdi. Jongin hâlâ kendisi ile göz temasında bulunmamıştı.

"Kyungsoo bu benim arkadaşım, Yixing." dedi Jongin gayet sakin çıkıyordu sesi. Bu sakinlik saniyeler içinde kendisini deli edebilirmiş gibi hissetti Yixing, Jongin'in cümlesine devam etmesine müsaade etmedi ve araya girdi aceleyle.

"Jongin, tanışma faslından önce dışarıda bu konuyla ilgili konuşalım mı biraz." bir soru değildi bu, oda içindeki herkes farkındaydı. Jongin Yixing ile göz teması kurduğunda hafifçe ürperdi ancak başını onaylamak adına aşağı yukarı sallamayı başardı.

"Jongin Kim, buraya on üç yaşında bir oğlan çocuğunu getirmeni ve o oğlan çocuğuna mavi pamuklu  _gömleğinle_ beraber eski pantolonlarından birini giydirme nedenini açıklamak için son on saniyen var." dedi, dişleri taş gibi sıkılıydı ve oğlanın duyması ihtimaline karşı Çince konuşmaya başlamıştı.

"Sadece yardım etmek istedim, ayrıca on üç yaşında değil." dedi Jongin, şimdi oda Çince konuşuyordu. Kavgaları şimdilik kısık sesle olsa bile seslerin yükselmesi halinde Kyungsoo'nun kendisini kötü hissetmesini istemezdi.

"Hadi ya, kaç yaşındaymış peki? On beş mi? Yoksa on altı mı?" Yixing sinirle çıkıştığında Jongin rahatsızca kıpırdandı ayakları üzerinde. Yixing'in boynunda ve alnında sadece sinirlendiği zaman ortaya çıkan o sinir bozucu damarlar otaya çıkmaya başlamıştı ki bunun kesinlikle iyiye işaret olmadığını adı kadar iyi bilirdi Jongin. Ayrıca, Jongin'in henüz Kyungsoo'nun yaşına dair en küçük bir fikri olmaması da ayrı bir meseleydi, Yixing'i şu anda olduğundan on kat daha sinirli hale getirecek bir mesele.

"Yaşını bilmiyorum—"

"Kim, bu yaptığın şeyi açıklamıyor farkındasın değil mi?" Yixing onun devam etmesine bile izin vermeyince Jongin iç sıkılmış bir nefes verdi, mazeret bulmak ya da yaptığını açıklamak değildi niyeti.

"Açıklanacak bir şey olmadığı için olabilir mi?" Yürek yemiş gibi karşısında olağanca siniri ile dikilen adamı iğnelediği zaman, Yixing'in sol gözünün korkunç bir biçimde seğridiğini gördü ancak geri adım atmadı, atmaya da niyeti yoktu zaten. 

"Lanet bir gazino işletiyorsun, çevredeki herkes senden nefret ediyor ve milyon kere eylemlerde boy gösterdin, gazinodan yeniden bahsetmeme gerek var mı? Sence de bu durum bir açıklamayı hak etmiyor mu? Bana değil belki ama en azından seni sallandırmak isteyen çoğunluğa?" Yixing sakin kalmaya fazladan çaba harcayarak sorduğunda, Jongin yine umursamaz bir tavırla omuzlarını silkti. 

"Kimsenin Kyungsoo'yu bilmesine gerek yok." dedi inatla. 

"Ne? Nasıl yapacaksın bunu? Hapis mi edeceksin gencecik oğlanı?" Yixing hayretle sorduğunda Jongin sıkılmış bir soluk çekti içine, bu konuşmanın biraz daha vurdulu kırdılı olmasını beklemekteydi ve Yixing'in sabrını sonuna kadar kullanıp medeniyetle olaya yaklaşması tuhaf gelmişti ona. Üstelik sürekli kendini anlatıp durmaya çalışmak da hayli can sıkıcıydı çünkü söz konusu Kyungsoo olunca Jongin kendine bir tam açıklayamıyordu bazı meseleleri. Henüz birkaç saattir tanıyor olduğu bir oğlan yüzünden yirmi senelik arkadaşını karşısına alması gibi tatsız meseleleri. 

"Kimse bilmeyecek, hapsetmeden bir şekilde yapacağım. Sadece yardım etmek istiyorum Zhang niyetimi anlamak bu kadar zor olmamalı."

"Niyetini anlamıyorum, kusura bakma hiç anlamıyorum." Yixing gergince alnını ovalayıp tam gözlerine baktı Jongin'in, başına inanılmaz bir ağrı saplanmıştı. "Daha önce hiç böyle şeyler yapmazdın sorun ne şimdi anlamıyorum, yaşlandıkça daha tehlikeli şeylere merak sarman normal değil."

"Kyungsoo'nun varlığı tehlikeli değil." dedi Jongin, inatla gözlerine bakmayı sürdürdüğü sırada. 

"Saçmalık, bu dediğine kendin bile inanmıyorsun, gözünden anlarım Kim, bu dediğine kendin bile inanmıyorsun." dedi Yixing, tepesi atmıştı ve Jongin'in ağzından çıkan her hece daha da tepesinin atmasına neden oluyordu. Jongin sustu, bunun üstüne diyecek bir şeyi kalmamıştı elinde. 

"Kim, bizimle kalamaz. Yardım et ama bizimle kalması... Olmaz Jongin,  _olmaz._ " Yixing sinirine hakim olmaya çalışarak kendini tekrarladığı vakit, Jongin'den daha önce hiç görmediği bir bakış kazandı. 

"Kimse haberdar olmayacak ve Kyungsoo bizimle kalıyor, tartışma kapanmıştır."

"Kim, dediklerini kendin duyuyor musun? Burada kalamaz. Kalırsa kime zarar verecek sanıyorsun? Sana. Sadece sana zararı olacak."

"Umurumda değil Zhang, asıl anlamayan sensin yardım etmek istiyorum, onu yanımda tutmak istiyorum."

"Ama neden?!" diye çıkıştı, sesi iyiden iyiye yükselmişti ve her an demek istemeyeceği şeylerin dilinden aşağı dökülmeye başlayacağının farkındaydı. Derin bir nefes çekti içine, sakinleşmek adına bir müddet nefesini tutup ardından usulca üfledi. "Neden? Bana mantıklı bir sebep söyle, yoksa seni çıplak elle hadım edip oğlanı da başka bir ülkeye göndermek zorunda kalacağım." 

Jongin bir müddet gözlerine bakarak düşündü. Akla yatkın bir neden dolanmıyordu kafası içinde, neden bu kadar Kyungsoo ile kalmayı istiyordu ki? Neden daha saatler önce tanıdığı bir oğlana karşı bu deni zayıf hissediyor ve daha savaşmadan yeniliyordu?

Sonra, aniden her şeyi kavramaya başladığını hissetti. Bedeninden akıl almaz bir titreme kayıp giderken, Yixing'in gözlerine daha tuhaf parıltıları saklayan gözlerle bakmaya başladı.

"Achilles." derken buldu kendini, heyecandan kurumuş dudaklarını yaladı aceleyle, şimdilerde sersem bir gülüş belirmişti yüzünde. 

"Ne? Achilles ile alakası ne konumuzun?"

"Açıklamam bu, Achilles tendonu." 

"Kim, senin felsefe ve sembolizm çakması yaklaşımlarını daha önceleri de pek anladığım söylenemez ancak bu defa, yemin ederim ki tek bir şey bile anlamadım."

"Achilles tendonu, Kyungsoo benim Achilles tendonum."


End file.
